2012 AC Advent calendar
by NyaPowa
Summary: 25 drabbles for a 2012 Assassin's Creed Advent Calendar. All stories linked between them, and set into alternate modern universe, with all games mixed. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
1. December 01st

Disclaimer: AC and co belong to Ubisoft.

Warning: English is not my first language (I am French (=^.^=))

* * *

December 01st

* * *

- « We are not getting a Christmas Tree ». Malik's decision was final and as the 24 year old scowled at his roommate, there was not way to confuse the meaning of the look for anything else but a "end of subject". Despite everything, Altaïr whined again.

- « Awww, co-me-on! »

Malik did not seem very responsive to the pout and puppy eyes. Instead, he flopped into the couch, his class books in hand.

- « And why on earth do we want a Christmas Tree in this very flat? Flat, must I point out, that is already crowned and messy as it is. »

- « Most of it is your calligraphy and geography stuff. »

- « Only a half of it. The other half being yours. »

- « Which is the best part!. »

- « Which means there is no need to add more on the top of the list. »

- « But it is Christ-mas! »

- « Bullock, Altaïr. We may both be out of any religion, we still have been raised into the Muslim belief, and Christmas is all about Jesus, the son of God, being born. »

- « Well, if you want to go technical, Jesus is a prophet according to the Coran. »

- « What will I care ? I have clearly detached myself from any cult or religion, and so have you. »

- « But what about Christmas Spirit ? This has nothing to do with religion. » Altaïr's voice was somehow triumphant.

- « First of all, I don't see what merry there is into cutting a perfectly healthy tree in a world endangered by pollution, and secondly, the only spirit that Christmas has out of any religious meaning is money making and child abusing. »

- « My, you are the optimistic, romantic type. » The younger one snickered from his place behind the kitchen counter where he was drying the breakfast cutlery – Malik being a "klutz" - or so was said by Altaïr - he was allowed nowhere near the kitchen.. Hell, he was not even allowed to think about the kitchen.

- « Plus a Christmas tree is expensive.»

- « We can afford a small one. And it smells nice.»

- « Sure it does. And also looses all its needles and _**I**_ will be the one that will clean all it up. »

- « Fine, I'll be doing the cleaning. »

- « Yeah, right, and I am secretly the Easter Rabbit. »

- « Malik, you know what? You are the Grinch. You are killing Christmas and any joy in the world, and you are also responsible for the death of the fairies, of the dinosaurs and of the planet Aldebaran! »

- « As long as I do not have to be your father... »

- « Yuck, gross, man... Anyways, I have classes. »

- « Off you go. I need to study for my exams. »

- « You should go out. Take some fresh air... Maybe buy a Christmas Card for your family? »

- « I don't have a family I want to send anything to, and soon, I may not have a flatmate if someone does not shut up soon. »

- « Right'o, Mister Scrounge... »

- « Exactly my little elf... »

- « Can't I be a reindeer instead? Reindeer are COOL. »

- « They are stinky animals, Altaïr. »

- « I am sure that flying reindeer have this under control. I am SURE they smell of pine. »

- « How masculine of them... »

- « Pff, you are killing me. »

- « If only... this will make me believe into Santa...»

- « Hilarious... »


	2. December 02nd

December 02nd

- « I can't believe you ate my chocolate! »

- « … are you seriously mad at me because I ate a chocolate you haven't had from your advent calendar?»

- « I was saving it! »

- « The point of the all thing is to eat a chocolate a day. Not saving it for the 25th or more likely, when you shit for brain remembers you put a tantrum at the supermarket to have one. »

- « Still, this does not entitle you to steal MY chocolate.»

- « It is just a chocolate, Altaïr. Here, have one from my box. » The brunette was feeling that as this conversation made no sense, it could not have an end. So better close it down quickly and be done with you.

- « Don't want yours. »

- « Mine are better. Look, this one has the shape of a Santa Claus. »

- « You don't even believe in Christmas, Malik! »

- « But in Chocolate, I do... »

- « Infidel, I shall kick you out my sanctuary!» And Altaïr gave a kitchen towel slap into Malik's thigh. The older one yelped more of surprise than pain, and exited the kitchen where his friend was cooking dinner... and munching furiously on his second-but-first chocolate of his advent calendar.


	3. December 03rd

**December 03rd**

A long sigh escaped her lips, forming a puffy white cloud before it disappeared into the cold air of December. Christmas was everywhere, like it had invaded the streets within a few days. Carols were sung at nearly every corner and the local sound system was rolling another soapy Christmas song after another.

- « What is wrong, Maria? » Lucy asked between two sips of her hot cacao beverage.

- « I have absolutely no idea what to get for Altaïr. The guy is like a total moron of emptiness. »

The blond shrugged, careful not to spill her drink. Avoiding a very rushed lady, tightly corseted into an awful bright pink coat, she managed to defect a blow of one of the many packages the anonymous was swinging around.

- « I don't know, you chose him. Your bad taste must be the one to blame... »

- « Ah-ah-ah. Not helpful. … what are you getting for Desmond? »

- « I bought two tickets for his fave band coming in town in April, and a new hoody. »

- « Altaïr does not like music. »

- « Really? It does not seem that way... » Lucy lifted a brow. Sure, she was not so well acquainted with her cousin's boyfriend, but she was certain to have seen him listening to CD.

- « It is not that he does not like it... It is more about him do not liking anything in particular. He enjoys many things, but nothing more. And Christmas presents are something coming from the heart, something special, reminding both of who gave it and who receive it. »

- « I think you are over-thinking it. A gift is a gift. Buy him something he needs? »

- « No, no, no. Christmas is not about need. It is about sharing and thinking about other. »

- « And obviously I was wrong when I stated you were over-thinking it. » But the sarcasm – truthful sarcasm indeed, but still sarcasm – did not hit Maria as she was deaf and blind to anything but the shop she spotted around the corner. Lucy followed her eyes and: « No, oh no! This is SUCH a BAD idea! »

- « Oh, come on! It is perfect... and it will piss Malik off... »


	4. December 04th

**December 04th**

Lanz was looking at the window with a sullen face. He was currently spread on a table at his favorite cafe, having a milkshake, while trying to study for his exam.

- « Hey, what with the long face? » His childhood and best friend Rafaelo slumped into a chair next to him. « Are your exams so hard? Or your milkshake not good? »

It was rather unusual for the red hair to manifest such an unhappiness. Under normal circumstances, Lanz was always keeping a straight if not smiling face, until it was too late and your face was meeting his fist. Very few things could unsettled the young mechanic student, food being the top choice.

- « It is snowing... » A stern voice said. Lanz was still half laid on the table.

- « I know. » Raf was dusting the last snowflake out of his laptop case, opening it to lay "his precious" in front of him, immediately going to the stat page of his blog "Il Lupo". « Feels like we are going to have a white Christmas. »

- « I fucking hate Christmas. »

- « I know. » If Raf did not look up from his screen, his own voice was darker.

- « I suppose you are spending yours with this new girlfriend of yours? »

- « No, Fiora is going home to her family.»

- « Not going with her? »

- « Neh, too soon. Plus, I could not leave my "little brother" alone, couldn't I? »

- « You don't have to. I don't need you to watch over me and sacrifice your own life. »

- « First, there is no sacrifice. We grew up together in this shitty orphan house, and you are as close to family anyone could ever be. And Christmas is about love and family. Moreover, we both know you would have done nothing but mourn with stupid level of alcohol if left alone. And I am your roommate. So, nope, not letting you alone. We are going to have a good Christmas together. I may invite Faustina and Uncle Gilberto. What about that? »

- « … why can't I just hibernate? You know, like a dormouse? »

- « You'd make a fine dormouse, indeed. But, no eating for six months? Lanz, really? »

- « … I just wish everyone would shut up about how Christmas is the best season ever and love, and family and everything. »

- « I know but... » Rafaelo stopped, chewing his lips as he did not know how to say what he wanted to tell his friend. Not even knowing if it was a good idea to tell him. But if he, being the closest friend, more like a brother, could not... who could? « It has been two years. It will go away, and one day, you'll find someone else to spend Christmas with. Not just me and the gang. Another special one... »

- « And I will still be hating Christmas. Long night, cold days and colder nights. Snow. People everywhere doing stupid thing. And I will always be hating Santa Claus.»

- « Correction, my dear Lanz. You are afraid of Santa Claus... same for the clowns. »

- « I can fear and hate... »

With a moan, Lanz straightened himself back into a normal reading position and went through a few pages of this book. Meanwhile, Rafaelo was updating his blog, the "tip-tip-tap" of his typing slowing only when he would take a sip of his mocha.

- « Raf? »

- « Hum? »

- « Thanks. »

- « No problem. You are doing all the cleaning before and after, by the way. »

- « Asshole! »

- « And I love you too, little brother... »


	5. December 05th

Ok, here the end of my first batch of the advent calendar. Starting now, I'll do my very best to update daily. It will generally be at evening, France time. Yes I am French, and English is not my native language I do apologize for any mistake. I do hope this will not prevent you from enjoying this calendar. Any constructive advice and input are welcome in reviews and PM. Wishing you the best month of December!

Disclamer: and of course, Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft.

**December 05th**

- « Daddy? »

- « Yes, Connor? » Haytham looked up from the newspaper he was reading and looked up at his five years old son who was nervously standing at the doorway. He carefully folded the paper and tapped his knee, smiling at his boy. Said boy did not run like usual, clinging into his daddy, but instead slowly made his way into the living room, until he stood in front of the English native. « You should be in your bed at this time, son. What is it? »

Connor stayed silence for a moment, glaring at his father with an intensity that made hard for the adult not to smile. He was such a serious little guy, holding his puma plush toy next to his chest like a shield against the world. But something was odd, and Haytham did not want to offend his little man. So he ruffled his hair with affection, and patiently waited.

- « Is it true that Santa Claus does not exist? »

Oh my... This was an awkward moment. Haytham was not the best with word. His wife Zio was next to the door, giving him "the look". Like "he is your son and your are going to talk to him, because this is a daddy business". Great. Haytham did not like speaking to any child like they were stupid or a old lady poodle. Yet, one could not speak to a five yo like one did to any other adult. That was why he was quite nervous.

- « Who told you that, Connor? » He asked while lifting his child to his knee.

- « Charles Lee. He told me only babies believe in fairy tail. »

- « He does not seem a nice kid, this Charles Lee... Didn't you have a fight with him recently? »

- « Nah, that was his friend, William Johnson. »

- « Do you like them? »

- « No, they are bullies. »

- « So, why do you bother with what they say? »

Connor chewed on his lips for a moment, pondering the question.

- « Sometimes, even idiots can be right. »

- « Unfortunately, yes. But what do YOU believe? Here, in your heart? » Haytham gently poked Connor's chest. Such a clever boy. All his mother's wit. Is it wrong for a father to be in total awe for his own offspring?

- « I... I want to believe... but... how do I know it is true? I mean... there is Santa everywhere! » Rage was filling his little voice.

- « Oh, them... Obviously, there are fake Santa. The real one is sure busy with the last minute details. But... those men are here to spread Santa's words, and help him. They convey all the good feeling to and from Santa. They are good men. »

- « So... why are you not working with them... for Santa? »

- « Me? » Haytham was speechless and he could hear a chuckle from the door where Zio was watching everything.

- « You are a good man, Daddy... Aren't you? »

- « Well, I supposed I am not a bad man, so I could pretend to the title of good man. »

- « So you will not lie to me? »

- « I do not lie. *_in general * _Not to you, any ways, Connor. »

- « So, is Santa real? »

- « I » and Haytham had his lawyer voice. « I truly believe that without Santa, Christmas will not be the same. Ever. A huge part of the magic of Christmas is within Santa. Stop believing in Santa, and Christmas will never be the same ever again. Do you like Christmas? »

- « Oh yes! It is my favorite holidays! » Connor's smile was radiant! « And look, it is snowing! Yeaaaaah! »

And then Connor was really a five yo, jumping from his father's knee to glue his nose to the window. Haytham looked at his wife and was awarded with a discreet smile. Well done, Daddy.

- « Mama, Dad, I wanna do a snowman! »

- « Not now sweetheart. Time to sleep. But tomorrow, we will do one all three together. » Zio promised.

- « Right, kid. To bed. » Haytham picked up his son and carried him to his room, tucking him and reading him a story about a bear and star and put a kiss on his forehead. Connor yawned and went drowsing.

- « Love you, Daddy... »

- « I love you, Connor. »


	6. December 06th

**December 06th**

- « So... what about Dad? Any idea? »

Federico being the eldest, he was running the debate tonight. The four Auditore kids were having their annual "what to get to the parents for Christmas" meeting. This year, they have chosen to gather in a fancy student cafe next to the university where Petruccio was a biology junior.

Finding something for their mother had never been an issue. It was in fact more about choosing than finding. Maria was a modern and curious mom, willing to broaden her horizon. Books, exhibitions, travels, new leisure, sports - even the extreme ones... and of course, jewel, clothing, perfumes. A nearly endless list of possibilities for someone who was often believed to be Federico and Ezio's elder sister rather than their mother.

This year, the siblings have opted for a four-days sled dog trip ending with some spa treatment. Maria loved skiing and winter time, and had good contact with animals. And just name a woman who did not like being massaged and pampered by professionals.

No, the problem was their father, Giovanni. The man was a upper manager in a successful banking group, and had very little time for himself. Sure, he had leisure and hobbies. But they came into small numbers, to be counted into the fingers of a single hand, and as Christmas was the last celebration, quite some time after his birthday and Father's day, his children could not go again with anything about wine, poker and bridge, and badminton. But then, Christmas was all about finding the right present for the right person.

Therefore, a meeting was necessary. The four Auditore had taken upon putting minds and money together about six years ago, when Petruccio became to old to craft the traditional "clay ashtray for Daddy", or any stupid general ugly craft school put you to do.

This year, things were complicated. Now that all the children had grown up and were more or less independent, knowledge of what Giovanni needed or wanted was difficult to obtain. Of course, they could ask their mother, but somehow.. this would be like "cheating".

- « What about tickets for the ballet? The Russian one is coming soon, and he loves Russian dancers. » Ezio suggested with uncertainty.

- « Have we not done something similar about two years ago? » Claudia replied over her steaming black coffee. She yawned and stretched as if she had just wake up.

- « Yep, already done... » Federico confirmed with a nod.

Silent fell on the table for a moment, with only sips and munching on scones were heard. Until the youngest one stopped fidgeting with his spoon:

- « I was thinking... about Uncle Mario... »

- « Yeah, what about him? »

- « Oh my, I have heard of him since I was... four or five.» Ezio admitted. « Federico, do you remember him? »

- « Not really. More like an impression... Big buff guy with a scary eye... Any ways... what about him, Petruccio? »

- « Well... we know Dad and him are not seeing each other, or speaking to... I don't really know what happen, but from what I gathered, it was more about distance and work and way of life, than actual dislike... »

The three elders looked at each other and Federico shrugged.

- « I don't know. He is living quite far away with his fields and mines. He is more like a modern cowboy, and Dad is the smart urban lad... So, what with him? »

Under the gaze of his three brothers and sister, Petruccio blushed and strutted a bit.

- « I-I... He... I mean... we could contact him and have him coming over. To reunite with Dad. You know that family is everything for him... but he is also such a stubborn moron... » Claudia gasped when hearing her baby bro using such a vocabulary to designate their father. Not that he was wrong... just that... where was sweet and innocent Petruccio? Ezio snorted into his cappuccino with extra cream and mint, a huge grin on his face. How proud was he! Petruccio was becoming like him, a real sassy dashing young man. Then Federico slapped him on the back of the head and whispered to him:

- « You have bad influence! Look what you have done! »

Petruccio kept going:

- « We know Dad will not make the first move. But unless there is like a blood debt or an ex-girlfriend between them... having Uncle Mario over will push him to do the right thing... no? »

He mistook the staring silence for a sign of disapproval, so he lowered his head, with a deep blush coloring his ears. But Claudia squealed with happiness and launched herself at his neck, rubbing her cheek against his.

- « You are such a GOOD boy, Petruccio. Unlike two certain dickheads! I am SO proud of you being my brother! Good, sweet baby bro! »

- « Oi! Come on, Claudia! I am not a baby! Stop harassing me! Ezio, Federico, help me! »

To what, the only response was two said dickheads jumping on the hug, to an extend an employee had to come around and politely ask them to leave the place as they were disturbing the others customers.

- « If Uncle Mario is anything like you, I totally understand why Dad does not want him around. I leave across the street. Hell, I come here nearly every day! Nitwit, imbecile, both of you ! »

- « OK! Let's get a beer to celebrate the bonehead brother and sister-hood! »


	7. December 07th

**December 07****th**

Usually, the morning trams were packed with people, businessmen and women hurrying to work, kids procrastinating to school, mothers stressing about food shopping and all sort of mundane duties. Yet, it had snowed quite regularly recently, and it appeared that the white powder had a side effect on the willingness to get out the warm and comfy bed, or on the other side of the window through which it is lovely to see snowflake floating around.

Therefore, most of the cars were empty and two people did not have much issue spotting each other. Lanz acknowledged Malik with a nod, and the brunette walked his way towards him, plumping down into the seat next to him with a distinct lack of grace.

- « Humph. »

- « Humph. »

Strange way to greet and no question needed to be asked. Then both knew what they were doing on this precise tramway, on this precise day. The only coincidence was the time. But both of them knew the other had not slept well recently and probably not at all the last night. So, no wonder they were on the first tram.

They exited the car and walked towards the cemetery in complete silence, without having exchanged a work or a glance. The pavements streets between the graves were for most covered by an deep untouched layer of white. Christmas was not the time for people to remember their dead one... November 01st was here for that, a month ago. No, Christmas was about joy and celebration of love and precious ones. Unless you had no more precious one, like Lanz and Malik. In this case, December was quite a burden to pass through. And in the precise case of Lanz and Malik, who lost their said precious one around Christmas time, the all "jingle bells" and "merry Christmas" thingies were just plain torture.

It had snowed a lot that day. And with the night, the temperature had dropped down drastically. No wonder icing was forming here and there on the road. Particularly on downside city roads, the one that are never repaired... The bus slide for a few seconds, down a few meters... and collided with a wall. Seventeen passengers and the bus driver killed, thirty-four injured to various degrees. But no worries, they were only people from this poor side of the town... No need to feel anything about Christmas, please keep sending a crazy amount of money on food, wine and unnecessary high-tech gifts... Malik had just lost his only brother, and Lanz, just his wife and young baby. Just.

* * *

The two men stood in silence in front the grave they came to visit. Not next to each other, but three graves apart. A simple metal label on a simple square rock. None of them could not afford more. There were a reason why they lived in this sad corner of the city, to started with.

* * *

Lanz was done before Malik. The brunette knew exactly why. His... not friend... Lanz was someone he only get acquainted with because of their life's tragedy. Because they had been raised in the same orphan house. Because Kadar was riding the same bus as his family... Because they lived two blocks away... So Lanz was not a friend. A relation maybe... His confident about Kadar. Not that Altaïr would not listen to. But his best friend could not understand. Lanz could.

But unlike Lanz, Malik had accepted Kadar's death. It still hurt like hell. Would always be. But he accepted that there was nothing or no one to blame for the disappearance of such a bright and enthusiast young man. Nothing, but Fate. The bus driver was not on drugs or alcohol, and well... just a bad road and a lack of maintenance. The huge avenues and the richer neighbor were first to get cleared of snowed and salted. The Al-Sayf were orphans, and had been poor all their life. Even now, Malik had to struggle between higher university degree and an internship to complete the scholarship in order to pay his share of the rent.

So yeah, Malik had moved on, living his life the best he could, resenting always for Kadar's absence, but trying to live up both their dreams.

Lanz was still stuck to this moment of life where everything was perfect for him. Poor, but happy, with at last a family of his own. And everything was taken away, and time was frozen on this spot. So, coming here to commemorate the anniversary of the tragedy was like adding salt to a burning wound. After all, the red-hair was thinking about them all the time, every day and night.

* * *

Having nothing much to do, the younger one decided to stomp on some snow piling around. He hated Christmas, and particularly, he hated winter. Lanz was a summer child. Days were all shiny, colorful, and warm, everlasting sun and fruits, flowers ready to be pick. Winter was dull white and gray, cold with night longer that it could be ever possible.

- « Hey, stop doing that... You are spilling everywhere. »

- « Is this an innuendo, here? »

- « Lanz, you are not my type. At all. I prefer blonde. »

- « Shame... How's your arm? »

Malik flexed his fingers with some difficulties. Two years after the accident, he had recovered. Something was telling him he would never be able to hold anything heavier than a fork, not that he even had the possibility to really cut his own food alone. Luckily he was right-handed.

- « Tensed. Cold does not help. »

- « I fucking hate Christmas! »

- « Well... Christmas and cold are two totally different things. »

- « Hein? »

- « In Australia, for example, Christmas is a summer day. So you hate cold, but not Christmas. _**I**_ hate Christmas. All about advertising needs you do not have, and transforming children into monster of consumption. Come on, Lanz... you should be loving Christmas! »

- « And why that? » Lanz's eyes were just slits of darkness.

- « Obviously, you have elf blood. Loooook at those cheeks... and those little ears! »

- « AAAAAAhh! Let me go, you perv! Leave my parts alone! »

- « …. oi, gross... who is doing innuendo, here? »

- « I... I did NOT. »

- « Did so. »

- « Did not. »

- « SO did so. »

- « SO did not! »

And then, they received a hard look from a woman nearby, who apparently decided that wrestling in the snow within a cemetery was not appropriate. Not feeling a bit ashamed, they however straightened themselves and get back to the trams.

- « I can't believe you hate Christmas, Lanz. You are a family guy. Even at the Davenport Orphanage,you were always with a friend around. You believe into Santa until you... what? Your tenth birthday? Just move to somewhere hot and enjoy life, man. »

- « Well, I can't believe you hate it too. I though you were an optimist, open-heart guy... »

- « Ah-ha! Hilarious... »

- « So, what are you doing on THE night? Pizza and video games with Altaïr? »

- « Nope. Mister is whipped by his Missy. »

- « Ohoh, going officially serious? »

- « Yeah, coming from him, it is plain scary... »

- « Altaïr is a good guy. He deserves to be happy. I remember he used to babysit for free for us. »

- « Yes, he is... Just don't tell him that to his face. He will be unbearable. »

- « You love him, Malik. Stop being a dick, and tell him so. Before it is too late and he moves away with... Martha? »

- « Maria.. »

- « Whatever. With her, and leave you behind in his life. Not forgotten, just... away... »

- « Well... same for you, Lanz. »

- « What? Altaïr and I... or you mean Raf? We are OK, you know and - »

- « Don't play the dumb with me. You may be a mecha, but I know you are not stupid. »

- « Right. I hate when you go all psy on me. HR is not your thing, you should go for like... Freud or police investigation. »

- « Ah, HR is all about manipulating and managing feelings. »

- « Yeaaaaah, sure thing. For me, it is a boring job behind a desk. »

They exited the tramway and walked towards a group of buildings. Malik and Altaïr were sharing at N°7 third floor, Raf and Lanz at N°11, eight floor. A sign a fate.

- « Yep, but I am a cripple, after all... »

- « Ayeah, right... So, I'll be seeing your cripple ass on the 24th. And please note I mean him metaphorically. Bring your games. » Lanz was not invited, he was ordering.

- « Wait, what? »

- « Raf and I are seeing some from Davenport. Faustina, for example. »

- « For the sake of Santa's socks! You are not hooking me with her AGAIN! »

- « But you like her! »

- « I was nine, Lanz! I am not an hopeless romantic like you! »

- « She is blonde, Malik. A real blonde. »

- « Still. Nope. And why will I be coming over? »

- « Because I will not let you spend Christmas alone with your sorry ass. I am too good. Maybe my elf blood? Or, just tell you I am doing my good deed of the year. About time, we change year soon. Or I just feel like joking...Your guess. »

- « My... sorry... ass? Oh, boy, you are so going to regret those words. You'll eat my dust. »

- « You are a cripple, Malik. I am not afraid of you. »

- « You will, Young Padawan, soon, you will. »


	8. December 08th

**December 8th**

* * *

- « Leo! There is a awfully big car blocking our door! Just call the police, it will teach the bastard who- oh... I did not know you were expecting someone. »

- « ... »

Salai just had time to step outside the doorway as a quite square man – to understand: as tall as big – trample his way out of "Mona Lisa Productions" main office.

- « You will do as you are asked, Mister Da Vinci. This is a big honor, and a big event. Don't blow your chances to succeed in this city. »

Succeed... and survive. The rude square one turned heels without a second glance and left, followed by three big goons. Now, no need to search for the bastard who own the big car. Speak about comfort need.

- « What is that about, Leo? »

Leonard Da Vinci, a cheerful blonde with a short beard, sighed heavily and rubbed his neck. He was the proud owner and manager of THE event production society, known around for the precision and yet superb of his events.

- « I guess I have been offered to organized the Borgia's Corporate New Year Party. An offer I would be stupid to decline... for all the reasons you know. »

- « But... but... No! NO! You promised we will celebrate it together! We are supposed to leave in three days! »

- « We will have to cancel, Salai... And we have work to do... Oh, how are we going to organize a three hundred guests party within two weeks! »

- « I say we don't.. »

The young man plumped into a designer chair with a big pout on his face. He dropped the Chinese take-away boxes he went out to get without any consideration. How did this happen? He left maybe fifteen minutes... A quarter of hour and all his plans for the next month were trashed.

Sure, this event will get us a comfortable amount of money. And some references. But at what price? Leo will exhausted himself for the sake of his professional honor. And if anything, anything would go even just slightly off, the Borgia would descend upon him like a vulture, destroying his reputation, his company and his life. Salai thought it was not worse it.

Leo came squat-sitting between his assistant, his associate, his lover. He put both his hands on his knees:

- « Salai... My sweetheart, you know that I want more than anything to go aboard with you. I need a break, I need some time for you and me. I promise we will go away after the Borgia's Party... I-I... I'll ask my friend Maria Auditore to lend us their winter flat by the lake. You love ice-skating, don't you? Or we can go south? Spending our days under the sun? Or- »

Salai shut up him with a kiss.

- « I don't care where... I don't care about the decorum. I just want to be with you, and you to relax. We can even stay here, if only I would be certain you get some rest... »

- « So, pinkie promise? We will get our holidays and you'll help me for this party? »

- « Pinkie Promise... But only if I have some chocolate cake everyday.. »

- «I'll feed you anything you want, my love... and THIS is a promise.. » Leo had a audacious smile on and Salai knew he was done for...


	9. December 09th

**December 9th**

* * *

The snow was falling in aery feather rain, like angel caresses. Lucy was watching it from above, in a bridge over the river. It was completely frozen after the past few days of very low temperature and a lot of people were skating. In fact, so was the blond, as soon as her boyfriend would arrive.

Desmond arrived at this precise moment, as if her thoughts were summoning him. However, her smile faded at the first look on his face. The young man was an honest soul and an ever purest heart. He could not lie, even if he tried.

- « Hey, Desmond. What is wrong? »

- « Hey Lucy... Well, not much... »

- « Des... » She scolded him with a soft voice. A second look and she knew it was not "that" serious. More likely him overreacting.

- « It... in fact... I... » Desmond sighed heavily and suddenly found the courage to speak. « My boss just landed a new job for New Year Eve. A big gig. And he needed me as prime caterer. »

- « But this is great news! You are team leader, now! And you say Mister Da Vinci "needs" you. This means something, right? »

- « I guess it is a way to see it. » Desmond rubbed his neck with embarrassment. « But that means we won't be spending the night together... And we have already Christmas booked. I am so sorry, Lucy! »

- « Hush, Baby, it is OK. I really look forward to spending the 24 with the kids. It is a good thing, and this is exactly why I love you. And New Year Eve... Well, just make sure to be available at midnight. »

She caressed his cheek with affection. His concern for her and her overall well-being was really touching. She was loved. It felt good, to know one was care for so much.

- « Let's go skating, Des. It will clear our head, and I want to see your... how did you put it? Killer moves? »

One hour or more after, both the youngsters were out of breath, their skin bright red of the nip of the cold and their efforts. Desmond was nursing a numb arse after a quite spectacular fall and Lucy was still trying to muffle her laughs. She settled for buying them hot wine as silent apologies

- « Lucy? » Desmond's call break the comfortable peace they have installed between them, as they sat on a bench, looking at the others on ice.

- « Hum? » The tune of his voice was uncharacteristic. No worries or concerned. Just... serious. And Desmond was rarely serious. Only when necessary. Otherwise, he was a charming, teasing young man. Oh, did she mention his good look and his abs?

- « I wanted to give you this on 31st but... it appears now is more or less the best moment I'll have. »

And at this moment, her heart stopped. He was fingering with a small, velvet black box. Could it be..? He caught her glare and her reaction, and he smiled with a mischievous smile. « Yeah, no Lucy, this is not the big moment. Quite close, but not yet. »

He opened the box and gave it to her to see a really simple silver or white gold ring, with just a sort of wave effect on it and two little white stones. Not diamond, there was no way he could afford it.

- « I am not ready for marriage. But I do know that you are someone very precious to me... And you know all this shit about the 21st and the end of the world. Well, I can also die from a car or slipping out the shower. And it... yeah, it hurts me to think another year will be gone without me telling you how much I love you. So... I am not dropping in my knee – particularly not on a frozen river – but... I guess I am asking you to consider this point as... the point I ask you to consider a future with me.. ARGH, it does not make sense. I am so bad with work. It is in my family. My uncle Haytham is a real dork when it comes to feelings and such. You have met the guy, haven't you? Of course you have, I am crashing at his place. Well, I wanted to say. I guess.. I-I-I. »

She locked her lips unto his, after having considerating him with stupefaction first, then tenderness. And finally, and really strange feeling full of warmth and butterflies, summer sea waves and mint.

- « Yes » She whispered when they finally break for air. « I will totally consider a future with you. And yes, we are not getting married. Not yet. But in few years time. And starting now, we are building our future... »

- « Re-really? »

- « Yes, Desmond, really. Did you have any doubt about it? »

- « Kinda... Look at me: the young stupid lad, going to a culinary and hospitality college, working more than part-time, and crashing at his uncle's... Not the brightest future.. »

- « I don't do bright, Desmond. I have a knack for darker souls. You have ambition, and dreams, and hope despite everything. You make me believe life is worth living it. So I would not have anyone but you to stand next to me at the end of the world and farther. »

The ring slide nicely on her fingers and for a moment, everything was perfect in the world.


	10. December 10th

**December 10th**

* * *

**December 10th**

- « Oi ! Get your sorry ass over here ! »

- « What ? Malik, you are alright ? » Altaïr winced at the way he was welcomed home after a hard day at the university and with his kids' class. He was studying both psychology and sport, as he wanted to be an educator. And for the past few years, the young man was volunteering to manage a teen-in-difficulty group through a sport program, to enhance their confidence and team spirit. So, he was quite tired after a really busy day and he only wished for a hot shower and stupid TV show within a calm environment.

Instead, his flatmate seemed to be grumpy and with some reproaches, judging by the sound of Malik's voice.

With a slow pace, Altaïr dragged himself into the small living-room, listing all the reasons why Malik would be mad at him in his head.

- « I am so not fucking alright! You beat all my records! I am now calling for your blood! »

Altaïr blinked a few times, looking at the brunette with stupefaction. Apparently, Malik had spent the all day on the sofa playing video games. He may have changed clothes, but the amount of empty boxes and bottles and food papers around him tended to proved he had.. a lazy day. Quite unusual for him.

- « What are you doing? »

- « Duh, playing Burnout. »

- « No, I mean, why are you playing it? And all day long? »

- « These games are SO addictive. Besides, it is the doc's orders. »

Well, Malik's physician might have stated that a regular exercises besides the normal use of the left hand would help in keeping if not increasing the strength and grip power. And it would be wrong to say that the use of control pad was not a good way to improve the maneuverability and coordination. However, there was something odd here.

- « Did you really spend to all day playing ? »

- « Yeah, most of it. Why? Are you my mom now? »

Malik was concentrating on the screen, his tongue between his teeth and was lining left or right in the same time the car was getting into loops. However, this did not help and the older one was just loosing. No wonder he was grumpy. Malik hated not being able to give his best shot and in general, hated losing. He was not the worst bad loser Altaïr meet, but close enough. Shaun came first, but Shaun was seven.

Furthermore, the younger man knew perfectly this week was a bad time for Malik. Kadar's death anniversary was always bumping him down. It was normal – unless you were a cold-heart bastard, which Malik was not despite his best effort to be a asshole – so Altaïr knew he had to be patient with his best friend.

With a stern, teacher look, Altaïr took the controller and paused the game, making Malik breaking into cursing and whining. Ignoring the all fuss, he grabbed his flatmate's hand and examined it.

- « It is inflamed. You overdid it. Take a rest. … NOW! » He added immediately as Malik opened his mouth. « Why the sudden will to play? Especially before your exam? »

Malik did not answer first, muttering with sulky attitudes words Altaïr chose not to hear. Sometimes, he felt he was living with a brat. Then, the brunette let it go, spreading himself on the sofa, looking at Altaïr who was picking up the trash. How rare. Altaïr hated anything that was chore related, exception made to kitchen related stuff. This proved how much he care for him. Malik felt kind of guilty about his overall behavior.

- « Bah, I needed a break. Besides, I need to get my best moves up for the 24th. »

- « Oh, why? »

- « Lanz invited me over and we will be playing most of the evening. Maybe even have a LAN party. »

- « A LAN, for Christmas? »

- « Hey! You the one ranting about the joy and the sharing. Well, we loved games and we are sharing it over the network. »

- « Malik, you are such a geek. A LAN for Christmas... » Altaïr shook his head with disbelieve and went back to the entry to get his bag.

- « Better a geek than a dork. Who is spending the day and night smooching and cuddling and parenting with Maria. »

- « You're just jealous I got a girl friend. And wrong. We will be volunteering at the Davenport.» Altaïr's voice was tranquil as a lake but he knew his friend had have a jolt of guilt. Malik had turned down his back to the Orphan House since the accident and Altaïr did not like to remind him of it.

Suddenly, something caught is attention.

- « MAAAAALIK! What have you done to my kitchen? What the fuck with all these boxes? »

- « These? There are only three of them... »

- « And what are they doing HERE? »

- « I forget to move them to the living-room. Besides, they are your stuff. »

- « I did not order anything... » Altaïr was perplex but lifted the first box out of his package.

A plastic, seventy centimeters high Christmas tree, coming with a little box of decorations. Last, a pine scented candle. Altaïr could not repress a huge childish grin that did not phase out when Malik started kicking him out the hug he hooped to give him.

- « Let me go, you stupid leech! »

- « Yeah, thank Malik! »

- « Whatever. Just don't put it on my line of sight. »

Altaïr busied himself with setting-up the ornament and Malik went back to loosing. Until a hot cocoa with orange Jaffa cakes appeared into the table next to him.

- « What's that for? »

- « Duh, Santa Claus, maybe. You are an idiot, Malik. Merry Christmas. »

- « … Merry Christmas to you too, Altaïr. »

- « Ok, let's play Mario Kart. »

Altaïr nudged Malik and took place next to him. Evening came and they were still at it, bouncing on the sofa, laughing and cursing, with the all scene lighten up by the soft gloom of their Christmas Tree.


	11. December 11th

**December 11****th**

* * *

Out of all the ways of transport, Robert thought buses were the worse never existed. OK, planes meant ear compression and decompression and occasional barfing when the winds were too strong. Trains were always late and toilets pure stink. Cars were expensive and took like ages to get from point A to point B. Buses had all these disadvantages: not enough room to get your legs comfy, no choice of your fellow neighbors, smelling toilets if any, and long, long, long hours of driving. Plus, it seemed all bus drivers were specifically trained to get over every bump and hole within the concrete road. Hell of a ride, then.

Arriving was like reaching paradise. The promise land. Robert sighed with relieve and was so happy to be on definite firm ground that he did not complain about the others passing before him as he waited his turn to grab his standard military duffel bag from the luggage hold.

Without anything but a look full of disdain towards the driver, the man took off, aiming for the subway. He knew he was in serious need of a shower and a shave. A three day beard was eating his face and he could almost feel hair on his bold skull. Not that Robert had anything against hair. But as a very VERY secret operative field agent from a very VERY specialized unit who made SWAT members looking like nerds with noodle limbs, Robert had rarely time to pimp himself. And hair could be such troublesome when in a desert or in the middle of an amazonian rainforest. Whatever. As he passed a hand through the down hair on his skill, he concentrated on the fact that soon, he would be able to ask for his transfer into a less dangerous location. He would still be asked to move from base to base every two or three years, but at least it would be within structured locations and not some half destroyed tent in the fucking middle of fucking nowhere.

Strangely enough, no one came to him in the streets, neither the Christmas carolers nor the petition guy or the money-raising-for-foundation-for-the-whatever granny. True enough, Robert was scary. Tall, bold – or bold-ish – with razor sharp eyes, straight nose and thin lips that barely smile, dressed with khaki army clothes and boots, the soldier was not the chatty type.

Yet, he stopped in front of a primary school, dropping his bag and waited. Soon, the bell rang and as many classroom doors opened, a flock of children came into the courtyard, filling the space with screams, laughter and sounds of life.

Parents were gathering at the front gate, ready to collect the younger ones. Most of them were middle classes moms, strapped into coats of various thickness. Robert, however, was just wearing his standard military jacket. Somehow, he was not sure it was his clothes that triggered all the side looks and whispering.

He did not care. Robert was trained to deal with terrorists, drugs smugglers cartels and others low life of human species and he would not be phased by some Desperate Housewife bitches. He kept scanning the crowd looking for a brunette. Therefore, he was a little startled when a blond came into his field of vision, before having his leg tackled by an overjoy boy

- « DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! »

- « Hey Buddy! » Robert had no problem picking-up Charles, and hugged him tight. He had grown so much since the last time he saw him in the flesh, sixteen month ago.

- « Robert! I did not know you had a leave! » Lucy hugged her cousin, squeezing Charles in the middle, who did not protest as he was mutating into a leech glued at his father's neck.

- « Yep, surprise from higher command. The all unit has been dismissed for Christmas. »

- « So, how long are you staying with us? » The young women took her nephew's Batman bag and lifted his cousin's with a "humph", scowling at him with death glare as he tried to protest.

- « Don't really know. Next mission is not planned before mid-January. » As this triggered another squeal of excitement from small Charles Lee.

- « Good! Come on, your dad will be so happy to see you! »

- « The old man is not working today? And what about the little sis? I thought she was the one to pick-up the monster. »

Charles giggled and allowed his father to put him down, but only if he was holding his hand. The trio started walking away.

- « Uncle Warren injured his ankle on an ice pane. And Maria is doing a community service down town. She enrolled the all brigade to help decorate an orphanage. »

Robert snorted at the idea of Great Warren Vidic sliding on his great scientist ass and again when hearing the news.

- « There is only one person able to turn an entire police section into social workers. » Robert had difficulties admitting his half-sister dropping off the army to get into some "city police law enforcement", even if this mean his son had an aunt to look after him during his own absence.

* * *

But the family exchange was cut when a young boy came run towards Lucy.

- « Lucy! Hello! »

- « Hey Connor, what's new? »

- « Look, I need you too tell me if you think my mom would like my drawing. » The little boy opened a folded piece of paper under the nose of the lady. « Desmond is useless, he had no opinion. »

- « Hey! Connor, stop running away from me. And stopping bothering Lucy and-... oh, sorry, I did not know you were with someone... »

Connor stopped babbling to start a staring contest with Charles. The two boys hated each other with some passion, mainly because Charles was pro Batman and Connor wooed for Spiderman, as his blue and red bag could testified. Desmond juggled with it and another Harry Potter bag to extend an hand to Robert.

- « Hi, I am Desmond, Lucy's boyfriend. This is my nephew Connor, and my other one, Shaun... Shaun? Shaun, where are you? Come back here, you English monkey! Sorry about that. »

- « Robert. Charles' father and... »

- « Lucy's cousin, and Maria's brother. The army dude. They both talk a lot about you. »

- « Do they? »

- « Yep. All in good terms. In generally. You know girls... »

- « Indeed. Well, I guess I'll see you around... » Robert had a "big brother" threatening look over Desmond until Lucy nudged him into the rib.

- « Sorry Des, Robert can be an ass sometimes with his overprotecting manners. I'll see you on Skype later. »

- « No prob. Bye then. Connor, don't make faces, you may get stuck like than. Shaun, please, stop doing that. Great, you are going to kill me... »

* * *

The young man left, dragged by the two accomplices. Both loved they big cousin, and this had nothing to do with the fact they had him wrapped around their pinkies. They loved when he was babysitting – which was rare, due to his part-time internship that involved a lot of evening to night shifts. He was way more fun than Altaïr – even if Altaïr was good with video games. But Desmond was better at storytelling, getting the voices and adding special sound effect.

- « Hey Des? »

- « Yes, Connor? »

- « I am sure it is Santa who had Charles' dad back. Don't you think? »

- « Sure. Santa is just awesome... »

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Ok, explanation time, because I think I may have confused you.

I decided that Haytham have two sisters: one who lives in UK and who is Shaun's mother. She is a single mom, currently away traveling for work for a long period and left her son to his expatriated brother (Don't forget Haytham is British, not American). The second sister got married to an American farmer from South Dakota named William Miles and gave birth to Desmond. When he decided to enroll in a culinary school, the all family decided to get him to the school next to Haytham's so that Des could come living with his uncle because it was closer and free. On counterpart, he helps with house shores and taking care of the two boys. (by the way, on the chap 5, Shaun is sleeping in his house).

Vidic's family is a little bit more complicated. Warren did not know he had father two children with two random women he never heard of again, until Robert and Maria showed up at his door. These two get connected by chance, through the Army where they were both enrolled. One of the soldier needed a marrow transplant, as as the Army is one big family (no irony here, my Dad is an retired Officer from French Army ^^), all the soldiers had to pass a test. Therefore, the doc found that Rob and Maria were related. They met, realized they were both the result of a one night stand (raised by a single mom) and decided to met with their unknown father.

Vidic was surprised by this but was happy to get to know his children, even if both were adults. He helped Maria get a job at the local Police when she desired quitting the Army. They are now living in the same big city house.

During a leave, Robert fathered a child with a Miss Lee (speak about genetic ^^ thanks Daddy Vidic) ... and did not know about him until 20 month later when he came back and bumped into her. Starting then, he took over his Dad responsibilities with great care, even if not married to the mother. When she died in a tragic bus accident two years ago, (yep, the same one involving Malik, Kadar and Lanz's family) Robert took his son with him... arranged for him to live with his grand-father Warren and his aunt Maria... and started asking for retirement from the Special Unit. Nearly there!

Warren's sister got married to a Mister Stillman, and when their daughter Lucy graduated with one of the best biology/genetic degree, her uncle got her a job in his firm, in his department.

Even if Lucy not living with Maria and Warren, she helps with Charles – after all, the poor little boy lost his mom and needs family support, even from her who is a second-degree cousin. And she met with Desmond at school, when he was picking-up Shaun and Connor, and she Charles. They get closed as Connor and Charles are usually fighting each other, much to the disgust of said Charles and Connor.

Altaïr, who love children (wants to be an educator, remember) and is in need of money for his study, used to babysit for Lanz, sometime for free (if there were food). He is now babysitting for Haytham and Zio.

He meet Maria during a Police investigation that involved one of his protegee from the Sport Program. Of course, they started to hate each other then yield to the sexual tension and had angry sex. Then again. And again. And became an item.

Malik, Raf, Lanz and Faustina are all orphans from the Davenport House. And...And more connections are to be revealed soon!


	12. December 12th

**December 12****th**

Airports were a fascinating place. Lots of movies had pictured them. Love Actually featured it as it main argument about "love is everywhere and humans are made of love". The Terminal was all about how such a plane was a sort of city of its own.

And indeed it was. As Ezio lined into the balustrade of the VIP lounge, watching with a bored eyes people under him, the young man could not but agreed with this statement. He had been fascinated for two good hours, following the adventures of a mom and her three kids, then the one of the cleaner guy and his, and hers, and theirs. But right now, Ezio was plain bored and started to wish for an paintball weapon to go rampage on other.

Other... Selfish, Self-center others. Uneducated, dirty, gross others. People bumping into each other and not apologizing, people throwing their waste and scraps on the floor, putting their feet on the shared seats and such. How can anyone see anything magical about such a place?

Outside, the wind was still blowing masses of snow, rattling against the glass panels. All planes were delayed by at least two hours. With a sigh, Ezio went back to the lounge and flopped into a huge comfy leather armchair, and tried to get interested by the movie on the TV. Useless... He kept checking the other flat screen which indicated arrivals and departures.

- « Stop it, Ezio... » Federico teased him. « you are going to have a squint. »

- « Shut up, not in the mood... » Ezio muttered, fishing out his phone and loading some stupid games were you are supposed to destroy everything that moves... in fact everything except yourself. Just what he needed to calm his nerves.

- « You feel like a maid getting to meet her future husband. »

- « oi! Leave me alone. Just because you don't care for any other does not mean it is a bad thing. »

- « Pathetic... Just... pathetic... You are not my brother, you are not allowed within my area, I am sure … this... is contagious... »

- « Whatever... »

Ah, whenever Ezio did not answered a mock by another one, this meant he was really not in a good mood and should be left alone. Federico did not have a death wish, therefore, he wisely went back to the movies.

Time passed until the moment Ezio scared his elder to death by suddenly jumping with a roar. A certain plane was announced to land. At last! Cursing under his breath, Federico following his little brother through the crowd and made his way to the exit area, waiting... waiting... waiting...

- « Here! HERE! I just saw him. There, over there! »

The Auditore first born thought his arm would fall off its socket if Ezio would pull any harder, while designated a deformed shape behind the last control glass. And Ezio was gone, engulfing someone into a bear hug. When he decided to let go, Federico was able to look at a younger man, with tanned and naturally darker skin, wavy black hair and a goatee.

- « Hey, Federico, this is my friend, Yusuf Tazim. Yusuf, this my idiotic brother, Federico. »

The two shook hands, even if they have already meet over the Internet, especially by Skype, but out of love for Ezio, they decided not to mention it.

* * *

Ezio and Yusuf met on a MMORPG server, where the two played actively. Soon, they were speaking outside the game, emailing and twitting on daily basis. A real friendship was born and all got "serious" when they spoke to each other, exchanging number and Skype.

But today would be the first time they get to "meet" each other, in the flesh. Inspired by Petruccio's idea, and after learning Yusuf was to spend Christmas alone in his student dorm, Ezio invited him over. So, yeah, after a supposedly short fly, five hours delays and a long security check, here they were, face to face.

Ezio hook an arm around Yusuf's neck and lead him towards the parking. Federico followed with relief. Somehow, he felt concerned about his "baby bro" meeting a totally stranger. Yes, sure, they knew Yusuf. Even Giovanni had spoken to him over the past two years. But... they did not _know_ him either. Any ways, the young chemist engineer student seemed OK.

- « Come on! There is so much to see. We are going to visit town and I'll get you to meet with my friends and... hey, did you know that other players in the guild are local? Maybe like... thirty kilometers away? And we'll go to the MegaMax, there is this simulator you have to tried. It is called the Animus and it is just awesome. And we'll go ice-skating and-and-and- » Ezio had to stopped so he could take a breath.

- « - And get Tower Burgers, and go to the Thermal Spa and to the waffle contest and the climbing one and-and-and- » Yusuf had taken over, as excited as Ezio.

Federico sighed.

- « Gosh, two Ezio under the same room. We are doomed... »


	13. December 13th

**December 13****th**

* * *

The corporate group was something made of shadows and dreams. It extended its branches like some malevolent, twisted vine roots and there were so many levels of sub-companies, holdings, cartels that no one could ever know what this Empire was really about or even what it really was.

Only a name remained. A simple, common name. _The_ _Erudito Group._ A name no ordinary people knew about. Erudito? Nope, never heard, never seen. A ghost. A Keyser Söze like institution, which raised the same fear in anyone belonging to the right circles. No one messed with Erudito. Ever. Just thinking about crossing over it was calling for Death before the night fall.

The most unusual and yet ironic situation is that most people who knew about Erudito did not know they were working for Erudito. Oh, no, never, not them. They were respectable here, yes Sir, yes Ma'am.

Still... The fact are the fact.

And that is why this one particularly building is hosting three different firms. From the inside, there was nothing that attracted any attention. The base was a three floor high in red bricks old colonial house, typical of this area of the city. The architect had kept it for its historical value, for the caché it would give to the ambitious topping coming over: twenty-seven floor made of metal, glass panels and modern material.

It was grand, majestic... and was totally blending with the other buildings next to it, as the all neighborhood had been remodeled into a business area some time ago.

The first seven floor was dedicated to the Firenze Int. Bank. From eight to twenty-first, the pharmaceutical Abstergo Industries spread its headquarters as well as its R&D division. Starting floor twenty-three to twenty-six, the very own Borgia "Divinus Rex" entertainment company could enjoy the reward of being one of the most successful business of the decade. Their interactive gaming devise, The Animus, was just THE most advanced technology around, and still not imitated. Not even closed to, as a matter of fact.

* * *

Of course, there were linked between the three groups. Obviously the bank was managing accounts for its two building-mate. And the twenty-second floor was their shared floor, with a self-service restaurant, a gym, a library and such.

So, there was no surprise when Haytham Kenway, lawyer for the Firenze Bank, met Warren Vidic, head of one or another many R&D cells at Abst., along with his niece and assistant Lucy Stillman, at the parking sub-level, waiting for the lift. The all lot nodded to each other and left at their respective floors.

Haytham made his way into his office with some haste. He had a appointment with the human resources manager about the Christmas bonus. As team leader, the British was responsible for assessing his colleagues' work. Not something he was found of, so might as well get rid of it. But first of all, he took time to pin his "sons" newest piece of art: Connor and Shaun had done a huge work about Santa Claus over Desmond's watch and they nearly commanded him to take it at work.

- « A real masterpiece... » Machiavelli sniggered. Haytham rolled eyes. He had never liked the attitude the HR manager had. What an asshole.

- « Machiavelli. » He simply acknowledged him with a short nod and gestured him to sit.

- « Ah, my trainee will be assisting to the meeting. » Nicolas informed him instead of traditionally asked for a permission. Not that would have changed anything. But it is common respect. Sometimes, Haytham was wondering if the other man were messing with their nerves on purpose.

- « It is alright. I am sure Malik would be doing a great job here. » And the lawyer extended his and to Malik, showing to the young man much more consideration than to his boss.

- « You two know each other? »

- « Of course, we are working in the same bank, after all... » As a matter of fact, they get connected by hazard, two years ago, when Malik heard Haytham complaining there was no good babysitter in town... or good enough to keep two dynamic babies under check. Naturally, Malik submitted his flatmate's name and with quite surprise, the things worked well for everyone. « Nearly done with the uni, don't you? I guess next year you won't be just the trainee but the in charge? »

- « Yeah, sure, I'll be happy to give him such tasks. Let's get to work... »

They had been at it for nearly a good hour when a sharp nod interrupted them. Giovanni Auditore entered, with a concerned look on his face.

- « Nicolas, I am in real need for your assistant. Can I borrow him? »

- « Must you? He his great at doing all these boring paperworks... »

- « I am afraid I do... »

- « Then take it... »

The upper manager greeted rapidly Haytham before nearly dragging Malik out the room and shoving him into the lift.

- « Ok, it is a stupid thing, I am hate to ask such a thing when you are obviously busy but... Abstergo, Divine Rex and Firenze had agreed to share the organization of the staff's kids Christmas day and we are short of hands... I need you to go prep the restaurant. It must be ready for 16:00. »

Bing! The doors closed and Malik could not protest! So not fair! No wonder he hated Christmas when it was shoved to his face every freaking day.

* * *

Grinding teeth, the brunette dragged himself into the cafeteria, where he easily spotted to other figures.

- « Hey Malik! » Raf awkwardly waved at him from his step ladder on the top of which he was set to get the electric lights of the pine tree arranged. « 'Was wondering if you'll be the unlucky bastard to be sent here... » Lanz's bestfriend was also following a sandwich course program in art, working at Divine Rex as junior animator on video game project. This is why he always had such good games at home, and why Malik was looking forward to the Christmas party.

- « Figure I am the only trainee they get. » He shrugged and decided to start with the table layout, as he left the decorating to the artist.

- « Yeah, I had to play rock-scissor with Clay. I am so sure he cheated. Hey mate, come here with your boxes... »

- « I am not your "mate". » A stern voice declared as a shadow stepped out from the back office, making Malik nearly jumped out of his skin. « And I don't think that balloons would be any good on the Christmas Tree. »

- « Balloons? Nay, I told you to get the tree decorations! »

- « If you want them, just get them yourself, I am not your lackey. »

Malik watched with quite a disbelief the tall, chestnut hair man of their age who had send Raf packing. Quite unusual, everyone liked Raf, a quite, well-manner but with a dashing sense of humor artist.

- « Oi Malik! See, you are not alone, here come another grumpy that hates Christmas. »

He rolled eyes. Lanz talked too much and right now, he would kill to rephrase his last thought. He hated Raf.

- « Hi! I am Malik Al-Sayf, from Firenze Bank. HR trainee. » He introduced himself between two snowflakes cups.

- « Hum... Teodor Viscardi, junior lawyer at Abstergo. » Teodor shook briefly his hand, just quite enough to nearly crushed Malik's fingers and went back to blowing the balloons.

Nursing his hand, Malik went to the back office to fetch Raf's boxes. The ladder Raf was using did not seem very secure and the quicker the artist would be off that things, the better. Indeed as he was leaning to plug the star at the top, a loud crack echoed in the room and everything went off edge. Raf somehow managed to land after a swirl of body, before falling back on his ass with a thumb which would have suited an elephant

- « No worries, I am ok. My pride is shattered, but who need that when being an underdog? »

- « I am no underdog. I graduated a year ago and I am a full-time lawyer. I should not be loosing my time over such trivial affairs... Fait chier! » Teodor growled in low voice. He had not moved – had given Raf a quick look to check if he was alive then went to checking the presents list and the child name.

He had not spoken much since the beginning of the day, whereas Malik and Rafaelo had been exchanging taunts and overall babbling. Both of them had noticed his strange accent, but as the guy was such a pleasant companion, did not bother to ask him anything further to "are you dealing with the supplies" or "who has the duck tape?"

- « Sorry, what was that? » Malik asked.

- « It sounded like French... » Raf dusted his trousers and patted his bottom, wincing a bit.

- « It is. »

- « How come you are cursing in French? »

- « My mother is French... »

- « Oh... so... you are coming back there soon for the holidays ? »

- « No. » OK. Jackass all the way through. If Mister All mighty was too good to speak with them because He had graduated and they haven't, fair enough. « I have no family to get back to... »

His voice was hollow and reminded Malik so strongly of the words he had a few weeks ago. Maybe Raf were right: Teodor just hated Christmas, because it reminded him of his lose.

- « So you are going to spend it alone? »

- « … … why do you ask? My timetable is none of - »

- « Because Raf and our friend are hosting a Christmas Orphan Party, so you could crash if you want. »

- « Hey, Malik! Don't invite people to my party like this! »

- « Don't play the virgin maidden with me. Just... just considerate him like my +1. »

- « WHAT? »

- « WHAT? »

- « What what ? I am not allowed to have a +1, that is? »

- « No, I did not mean... I... there... » Raf shook his hands trying to calm his friend... Malik was not angry or anything, but he liked how everyone reacted when he was playing the "nobody loves me."

- « Good. And you, what with me that does not make me a suitable +1? »

- « ... » Teodor shrugged before smiling with a certain shyness. « Let's say I prefer blonde one. »

- « Good. A friend of them will be there. She is blond. So this is settled. You better be good at video games, Viscardi. If our team loses, I'll made sleep on the couch. »

- « I supposed you can rest assured. I am said to be good with my fingers... »

- « Ah, this is the end of the world. Viscardi is cracking a joke! »

- « Shut-up, Raf! You are not better. »

- « You just have no taste... »

* * *

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

I know, I am bad at finding endings...

As a matter of fact, I am short of one chapter's idea. So now that the relationship between most of the characters in my particular AU are set, is there anything you would like me to write? Or is there a character connection you want? Please suggest, I may get inspired ^^

Many thanks.


	14. December 14th

December 14th

* * *

- « What about books? » Leonardo suggested as he was mixing a high dose of sugar into his latte. His shopping partner wrinkled her lovely nose, nodded negatively while paying for both their hot drinks. As usual, Claudia Auditore was taking an extra large, extra large coffee, with no milk nor sugar. Some filthy and jealous months were happy to suggested the only girl within the Auditore brotherhood had more balls than most of said brothers.

Well, Petruccio was really just a kid, junior university student, and much to his annoyance, was and would be nothing but a "kind man", more interested into animal and bones and historical thingies than politics or economy. Despite working with his father at the Firenze International Bank, Federico was not a shark. He enjoyed any good companies and will sweeten any situations with alcohol and laugh. Not that he was stupid, but he did not like going frontal and mortal combat style when diplomacy could have the job done. Ezio was useless. He had graduated two years ago with a management degree but did not seem to had landed a proper job. Yet, he was constantly busy, and had some got money of his own. Giovanni and Maria were concerned but the young man eluded with brio any questions. To and for everyone, Ezio was butterflying from a deal to another and the same snake tongues would lower their voice even more to whisper for certain appreciation "Erudito Group". Whatever. Claudia had corner her brother and had him claudia-style-questionned about his activities. Although he admitting he was not on the Light Side of the Force, he did stress out he was not on the Dark one either. More like a Gray-ish side and Claudia was the best person in the family to get what he meant. So she let him go, having extort him the promise to tell her whenever a certain line was crossed.

Because Claudia Auditore was not a sweet innocent girl. Never had been, as a matter of fact. Growing up as an Auditore, she was launched into a rich yet dangerous world since she was able to contain herself "in society". She was eight and she was already aware of lies, manipulation, leverage and blackmail. Being the daughter of a "good family" it was expected of her that someday, she would marry another offspring from another "good family", staying home to raise her children and indulging herself with some charities occupation. Her mother Maria was a great example of what an happy and successful woman should be.

Hell to it.

She went to university, majoring in management and art, and after a time working from different gallery, museums and such, took over a old brothel and turned it into the most successful cabaret show ever. Some would scoff that Rosa in Fiore was still lighting up a red light from behind the curtains. Maybe it was true. Who know? But yeah, Claudia knew about gray side of the force.

It had been a scandal. Such a young and fine woman, getting involved into such a sordid business. Never the less, Claudia acted like a mother wolf, getting anyone on her way and lurking into her territories by the throat – or the balls, if ones would be believed.

- « Nay. » She started walking next to her friend and colleague. « Most of them don't have good opinions about themselves and books would be... awkward. »

- « What about a piece of clothing? Like a scarf? »

- « Even for the boys? »

- « I would not mind it. »

- « You are gay, Leo. »

- « I am. And? »

- « Not all the well-build men, not all the strippers and dancers are gay. »

- « And this is such a pity. » Leo's brigh blue eyes sparkled with amusement and Claudia giggled. She liked hanging out with Leonardo, even if some found this friendship suspicious. After all, the artist was nine year older than her, and was first introduced into the family through Maria's patronage. Giovanni's wife had always loved painters and sculptors, and helped the young Da Vinci to pierce into the mad mad world of art. In counterpart, Leo's influence on Ezio and Claudia could be easily spotted. As a matter of fact, Claudia had worked for him during summer time, to buff up her resume. And Leo had been her main support when she decided to take over the cabaret. They were now business partners, as Mona Lisa Event Productions would often recruit La Rosa's dancers for private shows and exhibitions.

* * *

Today was their traditional once-a-month-let's-feel-what-is-in-and-new-and-fashion shopping day. Leo and Claudia would pace the city up and down, from the large and bright avenues, to more bohemian and alternative and avant-garde clusters here and there, down to shadow pubs where goth, metal or any secluded communities met. They needed it to "feel" the next trend and get inspirations for their next events.

However, this December date was revolving around Claudia's need for a gift for her employee. All the men and women working at La Rosa, either dancers, stripped, magician, bartender, security or cleaning employees... all these were her extended family. She knew everyone of them, and about their life. The success of her cabaret was built upon this feeling of love and acceptance people got from the manager. Some young one had been able to go to university thanks to Claudia's support, other got a loan through the Auditore banking contacts or had some "situation" with Incomes Revenus or Borders Service strangely dealt with by a very cooperative Ezio.

But Claudia was short of idea today. As the young woman had done it for several years, she did have difficulties to get something new.

- « What about a star? » Leo suggested with uncertainty in his voice. Seeing Claudia's incomprehension, he added: « you know, naming a star. »

- « Cheesy... and what is one suddenly decided to go super-nova? Speak about bad omens. »

- « Huuum... Ok... what about a non individual gift? But something they share? » The blond examined a front windows displayed strange color wigs. He was happy he already had Salai's gift, but somehow, he was contemplating copying Claudia's idea and reward his own staff.

- « Like a day off all together? »

- « For example. A staff party. Or a community service. One of my clients did it. All the stay out for a day, helping building houses or cleaning the woods. »

- « Yeaaah, but... no... Some of my people came from very low life, and I don't want to push it back. Like, Faustina growing up in an orphanage. »

- « Hum, I find it particularly accurate in fact. They would know how beneficial it could be and it would be coming from the heart. Not just an obligation. Like... this orphanage house? Maybe it needs a new playground. Or the kids would like to go to the zoo but lack money and support to do so. Or you could have them coming at la Rosa and have a child cabaret show for them. »

- « Actually... it is a really good idea. I like it! »

- « And I'll be glad to offer my help, and my staff's, if there is any volunteers. »

- « That's a deal. Thanks Leonardo. »

- « At your service, Miss Auditore. »


	15. December 15th

I am very sorry for not updating this week. The thing is, while I was doing my annual big cleaning before Christmas, which involves furniture moving, I land my chest-draw into my foot. It hurts like hell, and even there is nothing broken, I am in really pain. So, I spent the all week-end under pain-killer which does not help me being concentrated on anything.

However, here come three chapters, with all my apologies.

* * *

December 15th

* * *

- « I am not big enough. »

- « I am not old enough. »

- « Just stick with the false beard with it. »

- « Well, what about you? »

- « It is not like I'll take centimeters and kilos within two hours. »

- « I hate children. I'll murder one of them before the cake is served! »

Haytham sighed heavily and massage his brow. Out of everything he thought his job could have made him do, this was not even close to being considerate. It felt like a dream... or a nightmare.

- « Stop it, children, or you'll get to room with no candy. » He threatened with a hollow voice. Before him, two adults stopped dead, glaring at him with death glance. « Act like a child, and be treated like one. It works with my little ones, and I guess it does work with any - whatever... What do I owe the pleasure? »

The British clicked his tongue with disapproval. Giovanni Auditore and Nicolas Machiavelli had stormed into his office a few minutes ago, bickering about something yet to know, and were here to call upon a just and wise judgment from a man of law. Apparently, Haytham Kenway fitted this description and now, his opinion was required on a very crucial subject: how will be impersonating Santa Claus at the Corporate Children Christmas Afternoon Party.

* * *

Usually, the role was given to Gilberto Volpe. However, the head of sales department was unavailable today, therefore the need for a replacement. Apparently, the direction had select either Giovanni Auditore, a medium size but thin build middle-age father, or Nicolas Machiavelli, tall and broad young man. Both had something "Santa Claus" within, but both were lacking other characteristics... but both agreed on one thing: they did want to do it.

- « So, Haytham, » Giovanni was now talking to the lawyer with a quite a disturbing smile. Way to large to be honest. « Your boy and your nephew are coming today, right? You don't want to spoil their fun by a second zone Santa Claus... Look at me, I am more of an elf stature that a big red ohohoh-ing beardy guy. Nicolas would be a much better work than me. »

- « You cockroach! Come on, like he is going to stuck to such a stupid argument! » The HR manager was fulminating, as he had nothing to really oppose to the "son and family" card. Giovanni lifted a single mocking brow. « He had like thousand of kids. He knows how to handle them. Me? I usually want to avoid them. Otherwise, I made them cry. »

- « And of course, the fact that the costume is ridiculous has nothing to do with this newly found dislike of Santa... Or the fact that photos will be published on the corporate website? »

At this idea, both men grunted with despair. Haytham smirked. He quite enjoyed having those two hanging on his words. It was often the contrary, the law being submissive to HR or finances.

- « Ok. Let's fate and an innocent decides. Giovanni, you're one. Nicolas, two. »

- « Heum... what is it about? »

Haytham ordered silence with a glare and picked-up his phone.

- « Federico? Yep, how are you? Sorry to disturb you, I have the bonus question for you. One or two? »


	16. December 16th

December 16th

* * *

- « Altaïr... you look like you are going to be beheaded. »

- « I rather meet with the executioner... » The young man muttered between his teeth, kicking an empty can like a pouting kid.

- « Come on, we are speaking of your grand-father here! »

- « Yeah, exactly. The executioner. Totally. Call Malik if you don't believe me. »

- « I am sure you are making this one up. He can't be that bad. »

- « That's because you never met him, Maria. »

- « Precisely. We have been going out for nearly three years now, and I am yet to meet the only relative you get. »

- « And there is a reason for that. And don't give me a "it is Christmas" shit. »

- « Altair, this is you being stubborn and afraid! »

- « Afraid? AFRAID? ME? Of this one-eye bastard? Hell no! I just hate his gut. »

- « He is your only family. And he is old. He may die tomorrow, for what you know. » Maria took her lover by his hand, dragging him on the street like a mother could do for a sulky child.

- « Yeah, the sooner, the better. For what I care. »

- « You care. Altair, it is an evidence. If not, you would not have stored so much... hatred for him. »

- « He kicked me out of the house, for bloody sake! » Altair jerked his hand away, stopping neat in his track and looked at Maria with the most indescribable expression. Anger, pain, fear, incomprehension...

- « It has been six years. I am sure he regrets it. »

- « You know he does not. »

- « He is probably as stubborn as you are. Not wanting to be the first to make amend. »

- « I HAVE NO AMEND TO MAKE! » Altaïr yelled suddenly, and took a few steps backwards. « I live my life, the way I want, and I do the job I want. It is not to him to decide what I'll do, and I rather be kicked again out of his life than make amend for choosing my life! »

- « And now, you have succeed. You are graduating in June, with a splendid degree, you already get a good and meaningful job, and you have an extraordinary girlfriend. What would he want more for you? »

- « You don't get it, do you? » Altaïr had the saddest smile Maria ever saw. It was like he surrender, losing a battle he had fought for so long it became part of him, instead of being just a goal, something to pass over once done with. « You want to meet my family? You'll get what you want. I mean, if you can. »

* * *

He grabbed her wrist with some much strength Maria could not refrain an yelp of pain. No doubt there will be bruise tomorrow. But the tension on his jaw line was so intense she decided not to do anything if not trotting after him the best she could. The walk was happening in a blur, as she had no idea where she was going as Altaïr was totally taking control of the situation. Out of a corner, they stumbled into a large avenue, with big buildings and expensive cars. Altaïr made his way towards one of them, passed the huge gold and glass door and get into a lift, calling for the twenty-seventh floor. The policewoman looked around, and suddenly got cold feet. She knew where she was. Usually, she used the staff entrance, but there was no mistake.

- « Altaïr? Why are we going to Abstergo? »

- « Not Abstergo. Up. »

- « There is nothing up, except Divinus Rex. »

- « Upper... »

- « But... »

The lift came to a stop, and for the first time, Maria had a glimpse of what was hidden on the last four floors of the building hosting Firenze Int., Abstergo and the Borgia's game compagny.

* * *

Luxury. Total and utterly luxury. Rich, deep cream carpet, huge leather couch, inner veranda with so many green plants it looked like a jungle, and top of the best blond, perfectly manucured, bitch-professional looking secretary.

- « How may I help you. »

- « Hi, Juno. Can you tell my grand-father I want to see him? »

- « I am sorry, I do not- »

Altaïr rolled his eyes and snorted with scorn.

- « Could you please tell Mister Allan Mualim that Altaïr La'Ahad wants to talk to him, Miss... I sorry, I never got your last name... »

The woman addressed him a bitchy "I hate you so much that I may need a Botox injection soon" smile, and picked up her phone, softly speaking into it. Meanwhile, Altaïr concentrated his thoughts into a supposedly piece of art hanging on the nearest wall.

- « … you grand father works here? » Maria whispered to him, while doing here best not to clench at his arm. Hell, she faced dangerous criminals every day at work. Yet, the all setting was frightening her more than a shooting scene.

- « Works and lives. The all thirtieth floor is a penthouse. »

- « And you used to live here? »

- « Yep, top of world with the old man of the mountain. »

- « And how did you end living with Malik? »

- « We've done our one year military service together. He hated me first because well... I was such a prick. Then he kicked some sense into my sorry ass. And when... well, Kadar and him took me in, giving me the couch... »

- « You never told me this. »

- « I never told you anything. My life started six years ago, I told you so. »

* * *

Maria did not have a chance to answer as an older man, with a white bushy beard and a dead eye walked towards them. Somehow, the brunette had imagined an elderly effected old person. Altaïr was mid-twenty, so his grand-father should be around sixty-seventy, and the way he -barely- mentioned him supposed a defect of some sort. Now, she was starting to reconsider it as abnormality.

- « Boy, what is it that you want? »

- « Ho, hello to you too, Grand-pa. »

- « Don't call me- »

- « Maria, here is my grand-father. » Altaïr interrupted what started to sound like a protest. « She is my girlfriend, she works at the City Police. »

Allan looked Maria over from head to toes with the same blank expression Altaïr often had.

- « Miss. »

- « Sir. »

- « So, boy, are you done with your foolish ideas and principles? »

- « Totally. »

- « Good. So, you are here to take your place beside- »

- « I mean, I am done with the studies. I just have to clear a last on-field practice time before getting my degree and license, and then, I can help all those who are needs. Not just pressurize them with taxes, laws on the so-called pretext to lead them to a better world. »

- « So why are you here, wasting my time? What do you want? »

Altaïr shrugged.

- « Fortunately for both of us, I don't want anything from you. She, on other hand... She did not believed me when I told here it was a good idea to come here. Now, she knows you are an asshole and stops bothering me about how family is a great thing, because it sometimes happens that family is just a piece of shit and not even Christmas could change this very truth. So yeah, you can go back to your caviar and cigar. »

After this, Altaïr stepped in the lift he had previously called and did not even bother looking back. Maria jumped next to him, leaving him be in silence until they had exited the building.

- « So... he kicked you out because he did not like your choice of study? »

- « Because I did not want to become the heir of a... a mafia AND because I wanted to become a social worker. I guess the Old Man would have been OK with me being a rock star or a soccer pro. »

- « So... he kicked you out... and gave you no support? »

- « Nothing. With him, it is either black or white. »

- « Then he is an asshole – even if he raised you well - and I am sorry. »

- « You did not know. »

- « I should have guessed. »

- « Nay... but well, now, you know everything about me... Wait? Did you told me he raised me well? »

- « Indeed I did. Who told you to stand up for your convictions and taught you what is right and wrong? »

- « But... »

- « The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing nothing. You did. You stand up. Now, shut up and kiss me. »

* * *

-o-o-o-o

So... no flaming allowed. I do find Al Mualim one of the best character of the all games, because he is twisted and full of convictions. However, when looking only at his relationship with Altaïr, he is just a manipulative jerk. I am sure that if he had told Altaïr the truth about the Templar, the Order and the Pieces of Eden, Altaïr being at the beginning of the game a huge dickhead, then the both would have allied like a Sith Lord and Apprentice. And the world would be in a hell of big shit. So no flaming about my Al Mualim.


	17. December 17th

December 17th

* * *

* LovaNova has launched a game *

* Hookman connected *

* Footpad has joined the party *

LovaNova: where Map and Prowler?

Footpad: running late, some kind of event at their works

LovaNova: boo, they sucks

Footpad: hey, not everyone has a job like yours... what is that you are doing again?

LovaNova: I am my own boss. Anyways, we are doing something or not?

Footpad: hey, Map's flatmate wanna join

Hookman: he good?

Footpad: don't know? Can't be worse than Map

LovaNova: k. let's try

* invitation sent *

* BigEagle(1) has joined the party *

BigEagle: hey guys!

LovaNova: you played before?

BigEagle: sometimes. Watched Map every time he plays

Hookman: Welcome friend, let's kick some ass

[…]

Footpad: Hook, you need to buff up. You are useless!

Hookman: Fuck you! You don't get to go Leroy Jenkins on me then call me useless!

BigEagle: well... that was fun XD

LovaNova: said the guy who did not died

BigEagle: you survived too

Hookman: where are the two others? We need people WITH BRAIN

Footpad: on their way

BigEagle: here in 10

Hookman: wooho? Sync here? You live together or what?

Footpad: nearly. BigEagle is my bitch

BigEagle: I am SO going to kill you and loot your corpse, Lanz

Footpad: you wish you could

* Prowler has joined the party *

* Map&Feather has joined the party *

* Map&Feather is now know as Grumpy *

Grumpy: Altaïr, stay away from my keyboard!

* BigEagle is now know as Novice *

* Grumpy is now know as GreatDai *

Novice: why can't I change name back?

Footpad: he is the guild master, he can lock your ID

Novice: Malik!

GreatDai: so, we playing or what?

Prowler: Novice, you are a buff or maggo?

Novice: don"t call me that. Neither

GreatDai: he is useless, that what he is

Footpad: HA!

* GreatDai received item from Footpad *

GreatDai: thanks! so... we going?

[…]

* Novice is now know as BigEagle *

Hookman: not bad for an old man

BigEagle: OLD MAN?

LovaNova: yep, he is a kid, remember. Can't drink or nothing.

Hookman: I can. He is telling shit. I am 19!

Prowler: a baby... How cute...

Hookman: yep, I am cute!

Footpad: awkward. Man, you are supposed to deny it.

Hookman: truth is truth...

LovaNova: hey guys... I was thinking

GreatDai: must be painful

* GreatDai is now known as Iamalittlerabbitofpurelove *

Iamalittlerabbitofpurelove : wait, what? Ezio, I swear...

* Iamalittlerabbitofpurelove is now know as Map&Feather *

LovaNova: so... we are all living more or less in the same area. And Hookman is around for the holidays. Wanna meet somewhere?

Prowler: sure. But couldn't it be seen as pedophilia?

Hookman: ah-ah-ah hilarious.

Footpad: what about Xmas ? We are doing a party here?

Map&Feather: ah, speaking of which... can't be here

Prowler: why?

BigEagle: Volunteering with me at the Davenport.

Footpad: …. how did you manage that?

BigEagle: lost a bet

Prowler: well... that sucks. I wanted a Lan party!

Hookman: Lan are cool!

Map&Feather: we can reschedule it

Prowler: what about New Year Eve?

BigEagle: can I bring a +1?

LovaNova: she plays?

BigEagle: sort of. She is a buff.

Map&Prowler: she is scary, that what she is.

BigEagle: shut up. At least I have a +1

Map&Feather: do too.

Footpad: WHAT? But... AND FAUSTINA!

LovaNova: since when Malik got a girlfriend?

Hookman: who is Faustina?

Prowler: relax, it is a guy from work.

LovaNova: you gay?

BigEagle: you gay?

Map&Feather: NO STUPID NOVICES!

* BigEagle is now know as novice1*

* LovaNova is now know as novice2 *

Prowler : / proud.

Footpad: AND FAUSTINA?

Hookman: WHO IS FAUSTINA

Prowler: Chaos and Mayhem, my work here is done...

* novice2 is now know as LovaNova *

novice1: what about me?

Map&Feather: shut up. The guy is a friend from work. Needs to stress out. And he kinda plays.

Prowler: he does play. Just one of the most twisted hexblade ever seen.

Footpad: twisted?

Prowler: buffy blade and explosive hex

Hookman: that is just... gross.

LovaNova: that is SO cheating

Map&Feather: well, he is coming over for... wait, Xmas or NewYear?

Hookman: I am Ok with N-Y if Ezio is

LovaNova: why not.

* novice1 is now know as BigEagle *

BigEagle: fine with me.

Prowler: then it is good... So, back to the game?

Hookman: who the hell is Faustina...

* * *

(1) Taken from Xazz's amazing fic "Flocking Movement".

* * *

Yeah, still taking prompt for a chapter that I have not decided on yet. Please send ideas or suggestions.


	18. December 18th

Hey, guess who forget her memory stick at work with yesterday chap on it? … bingo... I do hate myself sometimes.

Enjoy the readings!

* * *

December 18th

* * *

Giovanni Auditore was not a man of habit. Even if he did not look the part, he was quite spontaneous, and as a child, was known for his cheeky-monkey attitude. He would be jumping everywhere and had more ideas at the second he could physically express them. Most of them being silly if not naughty things, from games and adventures to prank, it was not a waste. Yet... While growing up, Giovanni learned to canalize his energies towards good things, like discovery of a new city or testing new hobbies. This led him to meeting with a certain Maria Mozzi, a young lady herself avid of new experiences. When going out, or as newly wed, it would not be unusual for the couple to take last-minute trip to a very strange location or get involved into atypical events.

Having a family of four kids did however soften their adventurous behaviors. Furthermore, Giovanni did find something that caught his attention, like cards, poker, bridge or even belote. With less and less time for himself, the young man became of man of taste, selecting his hobbies and leisure with careful attention. This did not prevent him from picking some totally random activities for his family week-end, though. Federico and Ezio kept a vivid memory of a certain "lets go exploring some grotto". Not the best idea ever.

But no matter how mischievous Giovanni had been as a kid, or willing to test new ans unexpected things, he did not like surprises. Surprises were not a ripple in the surface of his lake – and the banker would never considerate his life as something as dull as a lake, but more like a beaching rocked by the sea – surprises were like a punch in the stomach and no one liked them, unless they were some really strange fetishist. Surprises was forced upon you and you had to get through them, with them, with no time for thinking or even just appreciating the surprise by itself.

So... what to do when the surprise he got was not only smashed right into his face, but also came with a crushing hug more appropriate of coming from a bear more than his very own but not-spoken-too-for-at-least-ten-years brother. And all of this as soon as he stepped inside his house, with document leather bag in a hand, car and home keys in the other, coat still on shoulders and shoes on. That, and being physically lifted of the floor..

- « SURPRISE! »

* * *

Hell no!

- « Mario? But-but-but... I-I-I... you... I mean... WHAT? HOW? God, who died in the family? Did you have any issue with the police? What have you done and- »

- « Dear, just relax, everything is OK. » Maria came to the rescue, disentangling him from brotherly arms and clearing his hands of anything but a glass of bourbon. Giovanni's feet just led him to his armchair where he was happy to slide into, still staring at his sibling with a glassy eye.

- « It is good to see you. » Mario smiled as he took place next to him, having calmed down when his sister-in-law poked him into the ribs. « You have not changed much... »

- « You neither... But still... what are you doing here? »

- « Your kids invited me over for Christmas. As a present for you. »

- « WHAT? » He choked on his drink.

- « They though they would help you reunited. » Maria patted her husband's back with soft moves, her voice soothing the all thing. « I think it is a good idea, you two are pig-heads and unfortunately, the gene has been passed to the next generation. So unless you want to disappoint forever my four kids, you better behave or I'll see it myself that you do... »

Then, she left them with a last sweet smile.

* * *

- « Your woman is scary. »

- « Yep. What about yours? »

- « Divorced a long time ago. Horses and cowboy life was not for her. Apparently she had a very... romantic... vision of what a ranch was. »

- « How is it going? »

- « Meuh... I could do with a petrol lake, but I guess I'll have to do with cow, horses and mining. And whores... Whores are the best thing ever. » And Giovanni went back to choke on what was left of his bourbon. « Come on, brother. I know you disagree with me turning the estate into a sort of local Atlantis City empire, but good whores always have way to paid rent, and are the best tenants ever: not a thing that could cause problem. And I rather have to deal with whores than ass-faces like you do at the bank. »

Giovanni decided to stay silent, meditating all this. It still did find it... immoral... to host gambling bar, whore houses and other more or less borderline activities... yet... it was not illegal to do so. And when looking at his own job... considering some money movements and banking transactions... Who was he to judge his brother.

- « I guess I'll have to stick with you for some time. I don't want my children to hate me, or my wife to skin me. »

- « Merry Christmas then? »

- « Merry Christmas. But no hugging. And no perverted stories around the kids. They don't need it. »

- « Oh, so, I am to get angel wings and gift-wrapped ribbon? »

- « Ah! If you do dress like that, I am so going to through you out this house. And I'll take a picture... »


	19. December 19th

December 19th

* * *

If there was one boring thing that Achilles Davenport would rather not be doing, accounts were it. The gray hair black man would trade it for any other tasks, which indeed included going to the supermarket on a Saturday afternoon or having another session of _the _talk with any of the teen girl he was in charge with. Accounts were not only an unexciting and tedious task, but also a very depressing one.

Running an orphanage was like constantly juggling with sharp flaming daggers on a mono-bike while wearing stilt, all of this blindfolded and with a hand tight in the back. Just impossible. Kids were always needing something essential, as clothing for those who had grew up by twenty centimeters over a year, for those who had the misfortune to be the third or fourth owner of a cloth and therefore seeing it going transparent and thinner by the minute, or simply for those who could not stay still and HAD to be running, and climbing and rolling and falling over. Clothing, but also food, and some gas for the heating system, and or, maybe a book or two, and even a game. So that their lives did not totally sucked.

However, hosting kids with no family to take care of them or wanting to take care of them was not the most lucrative business around, if it was a business any ways. City and State subsidies were just enough to cover the very basic. After that, the Davenport Orphanage was entirely depending on charities and donations. Bless was the day when an obscure politic-man though that giving firms and corporates groups a tax off when supporting social operations would be a good idea. It was not just good, it was brilliant, no matter how twisted the all thing was, ending with huge international holdings giving money just for the Income Revenues to be happy, and not caring a bit about the realities of what and how.

* * *

The sound of a pit-pit-pat of soft feet on the floor interrupted his trail of quite dark souls. Without lifting his head, Achilles knew what was going on.

- « Aveline, where are your socks? » He could easily imagine the little girl standing in the corner of the doorway, her hairs sprouting wildly out of her piggy-tails, her trousers stained with muddy snow, and with now a pout on her face. No matter what happened in the world, Aveline would go without shoes. She could walk the city sideways with no hurt nor fear of getting an infection. So, when winter came, it was a war of having her to even just keep her socks on. Not that she would get sick. The girl was healthy as a tiger. Yet, it was no ground to tempt the devil.

Achilles would never admit – not even to himself – that this particular girl was his favorite. As the director, he should not have a favorite. However, he was especially moved by her case, and even if he hoped for her to get adopted by the nicest family around, he knew he would resent her leave. Over the many decades he had worked here, and despite his careful and best effort, some kids did manage to grow on him – like fungus killing a tree, would he had. Though he had surrender to the sweet torture quite easily each time.

- « Shouldn't you be in class with your friends? »

Holidays did not really matter when living in an orphanage. Achilles guessed it was one of the rare counterpart of the situation: you were never alone and you did not miss others to play with. In fact, the Davenport House was living on a school-like schedule. "Classes" were a term employed to design workshops where kids would draw or play under supervision. It was out of question to leave ten to thirty youngsters to their lives. Oh, the older residents were left to a loose supervision. Orphans tended to be mature well before "normal" children. But until they reached teen age, all small ones where to follow a group timetable. So technically, Aveline should be in the "choir room", practicing for the Christmas show.

* * *

- « I wanna show you that! » She smiled and showed a gasp in her mouth. Her second upper front tooth had fallen, leaving her with a gasp of red gum. « I just lost it, and Faustina told me I could not dance 'cause I could hurt myself. »

She had difficulties speaking, her tongue slipping through the hole, and Achilles easily guessed why his former "pupil" had lie to the little girl. Dancing was no problem. Singing on another hand. But Aveline loved singing. Sometimes, lying was best.

- « Impressive. So, the tooth fairy will be busy tonight? »

- « I am going to wait for her and this time, I'll get to see her. I am big now! »

- « Sure you are. Then... maybe you should get here a gift... Like a drawing? »

Aveline's smile grew larger and she happily nodded.

- « Ah... but you know the tooth fairy only comes for good kid? » Zio stepped behind her. As usual, she had walked with this feline attitude of her, not making a sound. Achilles bowed to her. This woman was a gift of Heaven. She knew how to deal with children of all age, through any situation, from hurt knee, teen broken heart to young adult identity conflict.

- « Mistress Kenway. Look, loooook! » Aveline bounced around, poking at her lips.

- « Yes dear. Just don't put your fingers in your mouth, it'll make your teeth grow black. And if you want the tooth fairy to come, you have to wear your socks. »

- « Must I? »

- « Sweetheart, Why do you think we hang socks on the chimney for Santa? Why socks and not... hat? Or gloves? »

- « I don't know... » Aveline frowned with concerned.

- « Because socks are the most important items ever. Come on... Lets find you some. Again. Then we'll do this drawing for the fairy. »

- « No! Me! I don't want help. »

Zio just smiled and extended her hand. Aveline waved good-bye to Achilles and the silence fell back in the study... and the director decided accounts could wait a little bit. He was feeling like having a hot cacao. Maybe Zio could give him some of these cookies she kept lock at anytime. Huum.. this called for an undercover operation. Using his cane to support him, Achilles limped towards the window and opened it.

- « So, children. Any volunteer for a very hard and dangerous mission of doom? »


	20. December 20th

**December 20****th**

* * *

- « I lack words to express how much I hate you. Right now, you are my worst person in the entire universe. »

- « Hating is still caring, Malik. »

- « … Stay away from me. Both of you, you repugnant, misshapen creatures of doom! »

- « Oi! You don't get to call me misshapen! What is misshapen in me? »

- « I would say your brain, Maria, but that would mean you have one. I'll go for your heart... Afterall, you are supposedly in love with Altaïr... »

- « So does this mean you think Altaïr is an idiot because he loves me? »

- « Yes. He loves you. You don't. »

The sound of the slap echoed in the room and Maria stared at Malik with death intensity.

- « Ok... that hurts... » Malik massaged his cheek. « You sure you are a women?»

- « WHAT? Wait... you are not mad I hit you? »

- « Of course I am mad! Do I look like a maso to you? »

- « Is it necessary that I answer? »

- « Yeah, right... I still hate you but... I deserve that slap. I guess... Even if it was more a punch... »

- « Malik ? » Maria was now concerned and tried to grab Malik's face to check his eyes. « Are you on drugs? Did you hit your head? »

- « For the sake of my sanity, women! Leave me alone! You and... that! »

- « You better get use of that... It is my Christmas gift, and he – yes, it is a male – he is going stay. But... this is not what I wanted to say... Why did you trigger me into slapping you if you are not more bizarre that I already think you are? »

- « … Because... I guess... you care for Altaïr... in your own messy and violent way. » The young man ruffled in own hair with embarrassment. Since he met Maria, Altaïr had ranted about how this policewoman was a pain in his arse... then, sometimes after, Malik came home to find them doing things that should have been kept private... in the living-room... on his sofa. Just gross. Malik had wished one could bleach one's memory and eyeball. Never the less, he could not get himself to warm to his flatmate's girlfriend. Although he was not within the all "conspiration&complot" trend, he kept believing she was not in love with him... Not the way Altaïr cared for her. No, he was not blind, he was not denied that Maria felt for his mass of stupidity of flatmate... But... still...

* * *

- « You know I am not going to "steal" him from you? »

- « What are you muttering about, women? You make no sense. »

- « I am not muttering, you hear me just fine, and you are going to get this straight, 'cause it is getting old. You are not going to lose Altaïr because we are going steady. So stop biting at my face. In fact, you should thank me. Another woman will not be so understanding and share her man with... well, you. »

- « Yeah, right, I am going to thank you for that... »

- « For that and for this adorable little ball of fur. »

- « But I am SURE that you picked this gift because you know I'll not agree to it.! »

- « Oh, I think you over think it, Malik... » Maria had a superior smile. Of course not, she did not choose a pet as a Christmas gift because it would piss Malik. But it helped decide. « You know Altaïr will love him! »101

- « Oh, sure he will love him. But I'll be the one to clean his mess and to buy his food and... I COLLECT MAPS AND OLD DOCUMENTS! He is going to RUIN it! Why did you have you get him a pet? » Malik whined with all the despair of the world.

- « I never said it was for Altaïr. I got him a special class down at this famous class-restaurant. You know, the all "cook your own meal like a chef". This... He... he is for you. »

- « You got ME... a PET? »

- « Yep, and you can't refuse it. It is a gift. A Christmas gift... »

- « I hate you... »

- « Oh, me too... Is it not evident? »

* * *

OK... Next year, I will write the all advent calendar before the 20th... Because getting a chapter done when you are preparing for a family thing, then having family over is nearly impossible. So sorry for the delay... The last chaps should be done for 31st!


	21. December 21st

**December 21****st**

* * *

- « Me! Me! Me! »

- « No, it my turn! »

- « You got it yesterday! »

The door swung open and both Shaun and Connor collided into Desmond who had run the bell. He had his keys but he always liked the way his two cousins fought for the "honnor" to be the one to open the door.

- « DESMOND! » They yelled and pulled him into the hallway. « You late! We are going to miss Santa! »

* * *

In the kitchen where he had been dragged, Desmond greeted Altaïr. A very tired Altaïr. Usually, babysitting the two kids was fine, but today, they were to go at Haytham's Corporate Christmas Party and Connor was a ball of energy and Shaun had too much sugar for his own good.

- « Yeah, Desmond. Sorry for the last-minute call. I just had my flatmate over the phone, he is totally panicked and I think he mentioned Maria in the middle... »

- « No sweat, I'll get a chance to see Lucy. And my boss is so happy I agree to work on 31st that he let me have my afternoon. On the condition that I do some corporate spying on what is done. We are working for Divinus Rex on New Year Eve... »

- « Good luck with that! »

Altaïr cleared his stuff and tried to calm down the two kids. No luck with that. With a last apologetic smile, he left, fearing for what he would discover at the flat... Something able to scare Malik that much... Not good.

* * *

Desmond was more successful on the authority panel, mainly because he declared he would not take them to the party if they do not calm down immediately. Then he could go change from work clothe into his usual denim and hoodies.

- « You look like Altaïr. » Connor commented from the bed where he sat, making sure his cousin would not lose any precious second to do something that was not made to get to the party _as soon as possible_.

- « Really? Must be the hoodie thing... »

How small could the world be! The two men met at first here, at the Kenway's house, when Desmond watched over the new babysitter on his first night. He was studying for his exams and had really not time to look after Connor and Shaun as Haytham and Zio went out to a work-dinner-party. But he checked on Altaïr from time to time, when refilling for coffee or getting a midnight snack. With his seal of approval, Altaïr became the official Kenway-Hasting babysitter.

Yet, they did not expect to bump into each other at the cinema. Maria and Altaïr were meeting Maria's cousin for a movie. Altaïr knew he had to make good impression. Maria loved her cousin, and family was a big thing for her. If everything would go OK this night, the next step would be meeting her brother – when in town – and her dad. Oh, scary. Altaïr was so not a family person. He knew that if there were a mistake to make, he would do it. Just great.

Suddenly, Maria received a text.

- « Oh, Lucy's boyfriend had a change of shift... Can he come? »

Riiiiight... Not only meeting the cousin, but also the boyfriend. Where can he hang himself?

- « No, s'okay... »

And then, it was Desmond. Call it fate...

* * *

Desmond was also quite nervous to meet Maria's boyfriend. He had already met the girl and she had scared the balls out of him. Really. It took "his boys" a few hours before they decided to get back down where they had been hidden. So, who would be brave or unconscious enough to date her? Really, he feared Maria more than her half-brother Robert, and Robert was plain scary.

In this end, it was Altaïr. Ugh. Figure...

Not that he did not like the guy. But... Altaïr was another reminder of how fuck his life was. Desmond was from a farmer family, and did not have much money or education. He was one of the few to have been into higher education. And hostelry and culinary school was not a "bright" future. Not bright as doctor, lawyer or account future. It was a good practical choice, and something Desmond liked. He was not feeling shameful for his study, but... compared to his uncle law degree, compared to Lucy's PhD or whatever in bio science or whatever, Maria's past in the army and nowadays into the Police, and Altaïr meaningful career... Yep, he was feeling... like an underdog...

And leading Shaun and Connor to the building where Haytham worked, in the middle of the posh and business neighborhood was another sting to his ego. Lucy said she loved him, and when considering the reality, she would be the one supporting the household of their couple. Yep, a sting to his male ego... Oh, he would survive. Fuck the male ego. Lucy is worth it.

And Connor and Shaun deserved the best. Like the party...


	22. December 22nd

December 22nd

* * *

Nicolas Machiaveli considered himself as a man of society. Always mastering his emotions, he was a shark into shallow waters. But today, he was ready to mutate into a green monster of "I hate children". The false beard was itching, the Santa costume was horribly hot. And he was surrendered by children. Children everywhere. There was no escape and he was doomed. Worst of all, Giovanni and Haytham, with their merry faces.

Right now, the HR manager was enjoying a break. Haytham's son was unwrapping his gift, under the attentive glare of his cousin. The red hair British was keeping an eye on another child, like he was going to steal the gift from the younger man. Nicolas remembered him as Vidic's grandson.

- « Lucy, Lucy, look! » The kid run to a very cute young lady. Nicholas had seen her into the lift. Ah, maybe he should change job. « A dog robot! You'll help me building it? »

- « Sure, Charles. Now, have you say hello to Desmond? »

Charles eyes her "aunt's" boyfriend with suspicion. He knew he was Connor's cousin and he did not like the boy.

- « ...'Lo... »

- « Hey, Charles. Nice present. How are you going to call him? »

- « It is a robot... It is not a real dog... It does not have a name... » _* What an idiot... *_

- « Charles, be nice. »

- « Pfff... »

The brunette muttered something and went to a corner, sitting on the floor to get a better look at his robot.

- « Hey, look! I have a horse! » Next to him, a boy, as black hair as Charles, was smiling and showing him another robot box. « I am Cesare. My dad is the boss of Divine Rex. »

- « I am Charles. My grandfather and my aunt are at Abstergo... »

- « This is my sister, Lucrezia... She got a doll, so I can't play with her. » Cesare looked over to a little girl with very long blond hair, who was cuddling a doll with a smile.

- « Bah... let's play together. You like superheros? »

- « Yes! I am Superman with my horse! »

- « And I am Batman! »

Lucrezia was left alone, but she did not care very much. Her doll was really pretty. However, she did not have another girl to show her to... Until a bouncy little girl came, dragging a young man.

- « Clay, Clay, come on, move your feet! »

- « Rebecca, slow down, please. I'll need my arm later. »

- « Stop crying, Clay, be a man! Now, I want my gift. And some cake! And some soda! »

- « You don't need more sugar, kid... »

Rebecca stuck her tongue at him and darted towards Nicolas who muffled an agonising whimper. She jumped on his knee, babbled during a few minutes and snatched her gift with a yell.

- « Oh man... I am to work here tomorrow... What with children and sugar? »

- « Yes, tell me... And you have only one... I got two... »

Desmond designated his cousins. Connor had a curious look on Becca, who kindly showed him her construction game. In return, he showed her his pirate costume kit.

- « My condolences. »

- « Thanks. I am Desmond. »

- « The name is Clay. »

- « Want some soda? »

- « Yep, please »


	23. December 23rd

Hello everyone.

First of all, I wish you a happy new year, lots of fun and sun.

I apologise for not being able to finish this fic on time. I confirm that holiday are not a good time to write, and as strange as it may be, working periods are better for me. It gives me a schedule, a timing of life.

I hope you had good time celebrating the new year eve. I was personally sick with a bad cold and fever, spending 31st alone with my tea and my bed ^^'. (another reason why this fic was not done in time.)

Any ways, here the conclusion of our little world.

Many thanks for all who had read and/or reviews this story. A particularly warm hug to Vicpin! Muchas gracias!

* * *

December 23rd

* * *

The kids were enjoying themselves and the parents were desenergyzing at proportional rate. Soon, Desmond and Clay were sitting in a corner, away from "parents" who looked at the two youngsters with scorn or suspicion. Like they were perverted predators waiting to hunt their offspring. Nope. Just an elder looking after the new generation. Haytham has been here all the time and Desmond could have left any time he wished. But he wanted to spend more time with his cousin, and his girlfriend. And he could help his aunt with the difficult task of dragging both Connor and Shaun out the room later on. Clay was looking after Rebecca, his younger sister. Desmond did not really understand how the two could be related. They did not share the same name nor the look. Clay was blond and Bec' had raven-hair. Yet, both were total geeks and when it came to computer, the little girl was clearly ahead of her age.

- « I guess I showed her more than I should have. » Clay admitted with a shrug of shoulders. « But I was finishing my degree and had to look after her. So I explain to Rebecca what I was doing and she kinda liked it. And got it. Now, my sis is a monster. »

- « Well, your monster is totally bitching my boys. » Desmond smiled: Rebecca was slightly older than Shaun, who was himself older by one year and half than Connor. Therefore, the girl was leading all the games, and the two boys were following her orders.

Then Charles decided to join the group. Desmond lifted a brow and scanned the room, searching for a specific blond head. They got separated earlier by family – and by the antagonism between Charles and Connor.

- « Becca, play with me and Cesare! » Charles' intentions were a mix of asking and ordering.

- « Hey, buzzhead, she is already playing with us! » Shaun replied abruptly, with was quite a shock. Usually the red hair did not involved into his cousin's war against his personal archenemy. Yet, he snapped at Lucy's nephew and stood between him and the brunette.

- « Yeah, we don't want you! » Connor added, jumping into the bandwagon. Any pretext to snarl at Charles was good for him.

- « 'was not speaking to you, monkeys! Becca, come on? »

- « I am no monkey! »

- « Is. »

- « Is not. »

- « Is. »

- « Is not. »

- « Yes you are. Listen to you, repeating all I said. »

Connor pouted and looked as if he was on the verge to cry or throw a tantrum .

- « That's a cool game you have... » Cesare commented, glancing at Rebecca's box. He had stood next to his newest buddy and of course, took an instant dislike to both Connor and Shaun.

* * *

Desmond sighed heavily and stood up to stop the situation from degenerating. However, he was imitated by Clay and soon, by Lucy.

- « Lucy, glad to see you. » Clay's words were however a little icy. « I see Charles is better. »

- « Yes, thank you. And you look... ok, I guess. » She blushed a little and Desmond frowned. Lucy did not blushed. Like never. Always she was pissed at something or someone but this would not be the delicate embarrassed cheek blush.

- « You two know each other? » He casual asked, despite the fact his inner self was feeling... jealous? sick? Whatever this strange poisonous feeling was.

- « Yep, we used to date. » Clay answered with a stable voice, with a little of irony in it. « you knowing, working at the same place and eating here and yada, yada, yada. Then she broke up with me for no significant reasons. »

Lucy opened her mouth to reply but was cut by a shadow towering the group.

- « Lucy... Clay... and? »

- « I am Desmond... I suppose you are Robert? »

- « I am. A pleasure to meet you. So, Clay, how are you? »

Lucy elbowed her cousin into the stomach and death glared at him. How dare he be all over Clay and just ignore Desmond? He barely knew Clay anyhow.

* * *

The two blond were an item since high school and even if they managed to survive the distance between them during university, they grew up apart. The fact that they ended working in the same building did not help, as they were seeing each other all the time. When Lucy discovered she had two cousins, the relationship she had with Clay was already sinking. Yet, she did not ended it. She needed to keep something "stable" around her, as her all world was moving and changing. However, she soon realized things would not go better, especially after Charles came into her life. She had responsibilities towards her family and the child, and responsibilities mean time. Not that Clay was not understanding. On the contrary, his experience with young kid – his sister – was a real benefit and Charles did grow up found of Rebecca, as the two youngs would often play together.

But... no matter of how tender, patient, strong... Clay was... He was not her lover... not anymore. More like a best friend. Someone who is here to help, listen to and be the shoulder to find warmth. Warmth and not love. Everything went clear when Clay suggested that, as they were now masters in kid handling, then maybe they should move together and maybe start thinking about their own family.

Lucy understood she would never be happy with Clay, not the way he wanted. She broke up with him but the young man did not really caught her explanations. For him, everything was great. Despite his effort, his couple fell down. He had time to get over it, and now, he was able to casually chat with his former lover.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert sized Desmond, and Desmond tried to look his best. This, however, did not end well, when Connor launched himself at Charles. How to make a good impression, huh? Thanks Connor, really... Shaun and Cesare started yelling at each other, until the all four got mixed into a kid battle. Somehow, Shaun ended against Charles, both of them fighting over Rebecca's attention. Said girl was not caring a bit, as she was examining Cesare's horse robot. The boy stepped out the brawl to sit next to her, and the two immediately started babbling over animals and laser-eyes. Connor dusted his knee, pouted again and decided to go play with Lucrezia, who was standing over by herself.

Desmond had a pale smile towards Robert and walked away with Haytham who came to the rescue, settling both Charles and Shaun. Right now, he wanted to hang himself with the Christmas decorations. Which would may have been chic, as he would have done a perfect pendant to Nicolas Machiavelli's dead body...

Kids and family, huh?


	24. December 24th - final

December 24th

* * *

Gilberto adjusted his costume and turned over:

- « So? »

Faustina Collari looked at him and tucked the false bear here and there.

- « Not bad. You'll do a great Santa. Thanks for helping! »

- « No worries. I rather do it here than at works. Here, kids want Santa more than gifts. »

The young woman smiled with warmth and patted her elder on the stomach stuffing .

- « Still. You are doing a lot for the Davenport. »

- « I might as well do what I can when I can. Not getting any younger, you know... »

- « Come on! You have not aged since you were volunteer here during my time. »

- « Not sure you are helping, Faustina. How old are you now? Because I remember a time I was Santa for you, and you looked at me with saucer plate eyes. »

She blew raspberries at him and opened the door. Through the hallway, child chatters could be heard, as well as the cracking of old wood. The Davenport Estate was always looking like or sounding like on the verge to collapse. Yet, it was still here and years after years, kids were raised here. Gilberto was one of them. When becoming an adult, he kept helping around, and took a special care of Faustina, Lanz and Rafaelo. Today, it was their times to be here for the new kids.

Speaking of the devils... Faustina turned over and literally dragged her friends out of the room.

- « Guys... You need to cheer up. Who had seen Santa's elves being grim? »

- « Hey, well, you would look grim if you were dressed like an alien transvestite! » Rafaelo complained while pulling at his green leggins.

- « I look like more like Peter Pan than an elf! » Lanz whined, and shuffled his bell hat once more, earning a slap on his fingers from Faustina.

- « You look good. Just smile! »

- « I can't believe you talked me into doing this... »

- « I can't believe Malik managed to talk her into out of this. And it was the bastard's idea. »

- « Well, technically, it was my idea. » Altaïr poped out the main room where the kids were waiting for Santa. « Believe me, Malik is suffering as it is. He and Ezio barely manage to get the monsters sit. You should hurry. »

With a last sigh, the duo got in line with "Santa" and Faustina opened the door. Gilberto was welcomed with a wave of shrieks and Altaïr had time to see Malik twitching hard on the sofa where he was pinned down by four kids who had decided he would be their "friend" for the day.

With a satisfied smirk, he made his way to the kitchen. Maria, Zio and Leonardo were busy supervising the supper. Feeding fifty kids and staff was not something easy.

- « You need help? »

- « It is OK. Go help Yusuf with the gifts, would you? »

In the next room, the younger man was still sorting the packages.

- « Hey, let me help? » Altaïr took the last pages and started working. Through the wall, they could hear muffles of the main event. « Sorry for that. »

- « For what? »

- « I am sure you had imagined your Christmas Eve differently. »

- « I did. But it is OK. »

It all started with the promise to meet and celebrate New Year Eve together instead of Christmas Eve. Ezio being Ezio – that is being a straightforward nearly rude idiotic carefree young man (or so is the image he liked to give of himself) – he asked what the "Davenport volunteering" was. Altaïr quietly explain it was the orphanage house where Map&Feather, Prowler and Footpad grew up, and that Malik and him would go help for the kids' Christmas. Then Lanz and Rafaelo learned that Faustina was going to, as her boss decided that the all crew would do something social for the end of the year. Even without the action of Rosa in Fiore, the blond had planned to spend the afternoon at her "home" before going to the party given by Raf and his flatmate. Gilberto La Volpe, their "mentor", was talked into/forced-blackmailed/bribed/seduced into being Santa. So the two men decided to come along.

Ezio, learning that his sister was going to low town, had intended coming to look after her. But, hearing the name of Davenport, he decided to tag along, bringing Yusuf with him. He came bearing gifts for every children and teen – courtesy of his job and boss.

Leo and Salai had of course provided stage and music and entertainment. Desmond was asked to participate, and at first, he refused, as he was committed to his cousins and their own Christmas party. However Zio, Desmond's aunt, was already working at the Davenport and upon hearing this, she told her nephew to come, and bring the kids around. No one of their age would say no to a second Christmas-Santa party.

Haytham dragged Nicolas with him. Just because he could. And because Giovanni ordered him to do so. Because Giovanni was going to help two of his children and had to find a way to get free of his brother. Mario could bore Nicolas to death. Not that the HR manager did not deserve it...

Desmond was with Lucy, but also Robert – o joy – as the military wanted to spend some time with his sister Maria, who was "abandoning" her family on this special day.

This was how Achilles had to cope with a lot of strangers coming around since 06:00 am this morning. This is how Yusuf finally met Faustina, and Teodor Viscardi the rest of the online troop. This was how more or less five families were united or reunited for a few hours, around a smelling and losing needle Christmas Tree.

- The End -


End file.
